Second Chances
by O.oWTF
Summary: Continuation of Left Behind. *Trigger warning*
1. Welcome Home

Hey Everyone, here is the continuation of Left Behind. This is going to have more dialogue in it and it is going to be based around Nagisa's return and everyone trying to adapt to their new situations.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, All rights to their respective owners.

_**Last Time**_

"_Happy Birthday, Honoka"_

"_Nagisa"_

_**Normal Perspective**_

Honoka gasped at the figure in front of her not believing her eyes. She felt her limbs suddenly go weak and heavy as if filled with led. She couldn't stand anymore and before she was aware of anything else her vision went black.

Seeing Honoka's spaced look Nagisa was quick to guess what was wrong and acted fast enough to catch the older girl before she fell to the floor.

"Well that was quite a greeting"

"What do you expect; everyone thinks we are dead-Mepo."

"True, I just wish there was an easier way to tell her, but there really isn't."

Holding Honoka close to her chest Nagisa shifted her right arm around the smaller girls back and her left under her knees. Picking her up Nagisa used her foot to slide open the paper screen door to Honoka's room, stepped inside, and closed the door the same way. Making her way over to the bed Nagisa gently laid the dark haired girl down on the bed then pulled the blanket over her body. Sighing to herself Nagisa brushed some hair out of Honoka's face and took a moment to look over her best friends face.

Nagisa had always found Honoka beautiful but she couldn't stop the thoughts running through her head about how her friend had become stunning and it made her heart ache that she couldn't be there to watch her become the woman she is now.

"MEPPLE!"

"MIPPLE!"

Hearing the exited shouts behind her Nagisa turned to see Mepple and Mipple change into their true forms to hug, cry, and rejoice over seeing each other again. She was happy to see the two so overjoyed at being together again but let out a cough to get their attention when she realised they were being a little too loud.

"Guys I'm happy that you found each other again, and Mipple it's really good to see you, but I think it would be best if you went elsewhere to talk, Honoka should rest."

"Good idea, Honoka hasn't been sleeping very well so the more sleep she gets the better-Mipo"

"Really, why hasn't she been sleeping?" Nagisa turned her attention the sleeping girl on the bed and couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers against the girl's cheek.

"Umm, I think it would be best if she told you-Mipo. Let's go Mepple"

"Hai-Mepo" With that the two fairies left the room to talk elsewhere, Nagisa didn't know where but at that point she didn't really care. She debated if she should watch over Honoka for the night but couldn't deny that she was very tired from all that had over the last few weeks or so.

Getting up Nagisa walked over to the other side of the bed and reached up to undo the hooks in the metal clasps on her shoulders that kept the black cape on her back in place. Letting the cape fall to the floor she then unstrapped the sword that was attached to her back and gently placed it on the floor leaning against the bed so that it would within reach. Even though she knew she was safe here, old habits are hard to break and she knew this one would be the hardest. Sitting gently on the edge of the bed Nagisa bent over and undid the side clasps on her right black boot slowly peeling it off of her foot before to doing the same with her left and placing them and her wool socks at the foot of the bed. She then untied the black leather bracers on both arms and placed them beside her boots before standing up and undoing the clasps on both of her sides that kept her leather armor sleeveless shirt together. Pulling off the shirt revealed a white undershirt that kept her skin from chafing. After taking off the shirt she pulled down her slightly baggy pants so that she was just in her boxer like underwear and her undershirt.

Unable to stay awake much longer, Nagisa crawled into the other side of the bed of Honoka, the same side as her sword, and soon fell into a restless sleep.

The early morning sun drifted in through the paper screen shining lightly on Honoka's face waking her up from a restful sleep. Stretching her limbs Honoka was reluctant to wake up from her sleep but she soon scrunched up her face unsure of why she was having such a good night's sleep when she had been plagued by nightmares for the last while. Letting out a breath Honoka could vaguely remember what had happened the night before but quickly shook it off as another dream like the ones she had, had so many times in the past. The thoughts were soon brought to a halt when she rolled over in order to avoid the sun's ray's only to feel the heat and solidity of a body lying next to her. Her heart rate increased as her first thoughts immediately went to Mori-san, and so she slowly opened one eye nervous of what she would find. The first thing she saw was a tanned and moderately scared arm lying on top of the blanket. She traced the arm up and saw strong shoulder's with light brown hair lightly brushing it. The hair alone let her know that this person wasn't Mori-san and she immediately let out a breath as she felt safe once more. But that didn't explain why there was someone in her bed with her. Leaning up on her elbow Honoka got a better at the person's face.

Honoka gasped out loud and covered her mouth in shock when she finally recognized who the person in her bed was. She could feel the tears come to her eyes unable to help the sob that let loose from her throat. "Nagisa, Nagisa!" Honoka launched herself at her sleeping friend unable to help the joy she felt in her heart.

Feeling a sudden weight on top of her body Nagisa woke with a jolt and had to fight every instinct in her body that told her to act and lash out at whatever it is that has assaulted her space. Catching the smell of flowers and feeling soft but strong arms holding her tight round the shoulders she felt herself relax remembering where she was and gently wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She could feel the girl in her arms shake and could guess that she was probably crying as well, so she ran a hand through dark strands in order to help calm her down.

Honoka tightened her grip around strong shoulders when she felt the hand in her hair and continued to cry on her friends shoulder. After a minute or two her tears had finally stopped flowing but she refused to remove herself from the other girl and so continued to hold onto her breathing in the only semi-familiar scents that clung to her. She could smell soap, although it didn't smell like a brand type only regular soap, long gone is the smell of Irish soap that she had come to associate with her. Along with the soap Honoka can also smell leather and a metallic smell although she isn't sure what it is. "I missed you so much." She could feel her voice crack a bit, still rough from waking and crying.

"I'm home, Honoka, I'm so sorry for taking so long" Nagisa replied, lightly squeezing the smaller girl to reassure her that she was there and not going anywhere.

Honoka choked back another sob and pulled back enough to look into the taller girl's eyes. Meeting light brown eyes that she has so missed for five years and yet has seen every day for the past two and a half years in her daughter, she rested her forehead against the other girls and relished in the closeness. Many questions ran through her head that she wanted to ask her friend but held it in to simply enjoy the peace and quiet as well as the closeness. "Welcome home Nagisa."

Honoka felt her eyes grow heavy as thoughts began swirling in her mind. She had missed her chance years ago to be with the one she loves and she had always told herself that if she had a second chance to do it over, and to change things, that she would take the opportunity, and this was her second chance. Her heart rate picked up at the thought of what she was about to do as doubts began to creep into her mind. She mentally shook her head in order to get rid of them, no matter the outcome she needed to do this. Little did she know Nagisa was having very similar thoughts.

As the girls started to lean into one another the door was slid open and a very groggy little girl stepped into the room rubbing her eye with one hand and dragging a small blanket in the other. "Okaa-san why is there a pony eating Obaa-san's flowers?" the girls quickly broke apart and looked over at the little girl with confused and embarrassed faces, both thinking two very different things.

"Okaa-san?"

"Pony?"

After a second their hearing tuned in with the area outside of the room where they could hear, not quite yelling, but very upset speaking coming from beyond the door.

"Curse you, you beast, get out of my garden! No not over there! Why are you in my yard?"

"Oh shoot!" Nagisa scrambled to get untangled from the blanket and stumbled off the bed, only to trip and land face first on the floor. "Oww" Picking herself up, she made a mad dash for the door passing a stunned little girl and flew out of the room.

Honoka, who was still sitting on the bed, couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's antics. It was good having her back, and she had to admit, she had definitely grown up. She blushed a little remembering the way the taller girls muscles tensed under her tight white shirt that clung to her body like a second skin. It was easy to see she wasn't wearing a bra and while her breasts weren't very big, maybe a B cup, they were certainly perky. She had long legs and now that she had a better view she could tell that her friend's hair was still cut short and a little uneven but she could tell that was slightly longer than when they were younger.

Getting out of bed Honoka walked over to Akiko and grabbed her free hand leading her out the door and onto the walkway. There they were met with a very amusing sight.

"Oi Titan, get out of the flower bed! No don't step on that! Just get over here will you?" Nagisa was yelling at the 17 hand black stallion standing in the yard trying to eat its fill of the greens in the flower bed completely ignoring his owner. "Stupid horse" grumbling to herself Nagisa walked over and gave Titan a smack on his shoulder to get his attention. When he lifted his head she grabbed his reins with her right hand and gently pulled letting him know that he needed to follow her. He went with her reluctantly knowing that he would be in even more trouble if he resisted much longer. Walking back over to Honoka's Obaa-san, Nagisa kept her head down as she came to a stop in front of her. "I'm really sorry about that Oba-san I will fix all the damage I promise."

"Nagisa-san?" Sanae was at a loss for words as her granddaughter's best friend stood in front of her. "When did you, I mean, how did you?"

"It's a long story" Nagisa gave a timid smile and looked over to see Honoka walking towards her holding the hand of the little girl that had walked in on them just a few minutes before. She took a moment to look over both girls and couldn't help feel herself blush at the older girl. The older girl was wearing a light blue button up, ¾ sleeved blouse and a black skirt that reached just above her knees. Her clothes were wrinkled from her having slept in them and she couldn't help but think she looked absolutely hot like that. Her hair was still long but was messed a little from sleep adding to the affect. One of the things that attracted her eyes, aside from her beautiful face, was her friend's bust. The shorter girl had a much larger bust than she did, she doesn't know a bra size, and she couldn't help a slightly jealous thought that went through her head. She was quick to squash it however when she remembered why she had always liked her own small breasts and the advantages that came with it. All in all she found that her friend had grown into a gorgeous young woman and that just made her want her all the more.

Looking to her friend's side she quickly looked over the young girl's features and was quick to notice just how much like her friend the young girl looked. Her youthful face reminded her of all the pictures she had seen of a young Honoka, from the round face to the long dark hair. The only difference she could see between the two are a pair of light brown eyes that look startlingly like her own pair. Remembering what the little girl had called Honoka when she walked into the room she couldn't help but feel her heart clench, and all hopes of being with the girl she loved, and fought so hard to get back to, leave her body. She had feared that Honoka would have found someone while she was gone, but to go that far? Surely she wouldn't, would she?

Looking into the little girl's eyes she caught the look of confusion in her young face before it exploded into a look of absolute delight as she squealed, released Honoka's hand, and launched herself into Nagisa.

"PAPA!"

"P-P-Papa?" Nagisa felt her face go bright red at the little girl's exclamation and looked up at Honoka only to see her sporting the same look of surprise, and fire engine red embarrassment. "Umm, sorry kiddo but I think you have the wrong person"

"NO! Okaa-san said herself, you're my Papa she said a Papa is like an Otou-san only different. But, she also said that you died, so are a ghost?"

"AKIKO! You shouldn't ask people things like that so suddenly"

"Sorry Okaa-san, so she isn't my Papa?" Akiko looked over at Honoka with a cute pout on her face then turned to Nagisa with the same expression. With a quivering lower lip and slightly watering eyes Nagisa had to admit that she had one killer puppy pout, and being unable to resist the pout, and not wanting to see the little girl that reminded her so much of the girl she loves upset, Nagisa picked her up and held her close.

"Of course, I would be honoured to be your Papa. If your Okaa-san is okay with it of course." Looking over at said mother they saw a still shocked and bright red Honoka unable to speak. Not trusting her voice, all Honoka could do was nod her head and watch as her two most cherished people interact with one another. Only in her dreams had she ever dared to hope that Nagisa would come back to her, and never even then had she dreamt that Nagisa would so readily accept Akiko into her life. It scared her a little for she knew that she would have to tell Nagisa everything, and she couldn't help the bit of fear that crept up her spine at what her friend's reaction would be. Would she be okay with everything? Would she be angry at Honoka for not being stronger like her counterpart Cure White was? Or would she be disgusted that she was tainted and want nothing to do with her? All these questions kept piling up in her mind, and it wasn't until a finger snapped in front of her face that she snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay Honoka? You kinda went away on me." Nagisa looked at Honoka with a look of concern on her face. She still had Akiko in her arms and the little girl was looking at her with a similar expression.

"Hai, I am alright, why don't we all get dressed and then we can have some breakfast, then figure out where to go from there?"

"Hai" three different people chorused in time with one another. Akiko slipped out of Nagisa's arms before skipping to her room to change for the day, and Sanae headed to the kitchen to start breakfast having already dressed.

"Sorry for all the trouble Titan caused Honoka I didn't know what else to do with him so I figured I'd keep him with me for now. I didn't even think of what he would do to Oba-san's garden." Nagisa glared at Titan before focusing on Honoka once more.

"It's alright Nagisa, I think he just surprised us more than anything. Where did you get him anyway?"

"Ah, it's a bit of a long story. Actually it's a really long story, I'll tell you I promise, just not right yet."

"Okay Nagisa, whenever you want to talk I'm here okay? But I have a lot of questions for you later on. For now I think it would be best to take care of the present. Like clothes, you should probably put a shirt on." Honoka's voice got quieter and quieter as she came to the end her sentence. She blushed and looked away having been reminded that her friend's shirt left little to nothing to the imagination.

"Ah, your right, I wasn't really thinking when I jumped out of the bed. Is it okay if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course go ahead. I'll see in the kitchen for breakfast. Oh and Nagisa. Thank you for what did for Akiko. I know it really means a lot to her. She has really wanted another parent in her life and when she saw a picture of you. Well anyways thank you."

"It's not a problem Honoka she's a cute kid and anyone would be lucky to be considered for that role in both your lives. I'm just honoured that I was chosen. Although I have to admit I am curious about some things and will probably have some questions of my own later on, but for now you're right, let's take things one step at a time." Nagisa smiled at Honoka and watched her walk back into her room. A strong nudge between her shoulder blades reminded her that Titan was still behind her and getting impatient. Chuckling to herself Nagisa turned around and patted Titan on the head before taking off his bridle and saddle. She set the tack beside the walkway and gave Titan a pat on the head "be good okay. There is plenty of green grass so stay out of the garden okay?" Titan reared his head up then down then walked off to graze on some grass. Shaking her head Nagisa went over to the saddle and grabbed a bag that had some spare civilian clothes in it. After getting the bag she made her way to the bathroom from memory and quickly changed into a simple worn down tunic and an extra pair of loose pants since her other pair was still in Honoka's bedroom. She only had one pair of foot wear so she left her feet bare and headed out of the bathroom to return her bag to her other stuff and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

After walking into her bedroom and closing the door Honoka leant against the door and took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. She pushed herself off the door to hurry and get dressed not liking the idea of spending more time away from Nagisa then what was necessary. Honoka pulled a white sun dress that had pink floral designs on it and quickly put it on. Turning around to leave she noticed a piled of discarded clothing on the side of her bed and figured that they must have been Nagisa's. She walked over to the pile, intending to put them over with her own in order to be washed, but got distracted when she looked closer at each discarded item. The pants were plain enough but the shirt confused her. It felt like a very heavy material, perhaps leather, and buckled oddly. She put it to the side since it very obviously wouldn't be able to be washed with the other items. At least now she knew where that leather smell that clung to Nagisa came from. She moved onto the next item which was a pair of bracers that are worn to protect the forearms, and a pair of heavy boots. Moving those aside she picked up a long rectangular piece of cloth and it took her a minute to identify it as a cape.

As she looked over all of the items she couldn't help but wonder what in the world would posses Nagisa to wear such items, or why she would need to, since it all looked like the really old military outfits you would see men wearing in a re enactment of ancient times. Shaking her head and filing it away as one more thing to ask Nagisa when she got the chance she motioned to stand up. Until her eyes caught something leaning against her bed. Honoka reached over and grabbed the scabbard and held it closer to examine it. It had simple designs on it of what looked like wolves and she had to admit it was very beautiful. Pulling the handle Honoka began to unsheathe the sword only to stop half way. She knew what it was only she hadn't really believed that her friend would have a real sword, it just didn't make any sense. She felt her heart pick up she did best to remain calm and not to think of why her friend would a sword, and why it had, so clearly from the markings, been used quite frequently

"Okaa-san, breakfast is ready!"

"O-Okay I'm coming" Honoka quickly re-sheathed the sword and put it back in its place leaning against the bed. She got up and hurried out the door not wanting to make the others wait any longer.

A/N: Alright, that's it for chapter 1 :D Hope you guys liked it.

Omake:

Nagisa: HEY! I thought you said I _wouldn't_ have to wait to get into Honoka's pants!

Ash: No I said we'll see, besides if you guys had being anything then poor Akiko would have seen and poof there goes her innocence.

Honoka: Isn't that a little extreme?

Ash: Probably, I just didn't want to try and figure out dialogue for explaining your relationship to a two year old.

Nagisa: You'll have to it eventually you know

Ash: Ya I know, but I want to have some fun first

Nagisa: Whatever *leads Honoka into another room* At least we have the Omakes ;)

Ash: Okay now that those two are gone do I start the next chapter or play some skyrim?


	2. Family

A/N: And I did neither, if I remember correctly I ended up reading fanfics the rest of the day :P Sorry about taking so long with this chapter work has been ridiculous, and I now have two jobs. The sad part is I might actually have more time off with two than one. Thanks for the reviews it helped a lot in getting my motivation back in place to write this chapter :D

Disclaimer: Same as always

OOO

Walking out of her room Honoka grabbed Akiko's hand and was quickly led to the kitchen for breakfast where her Obaa-san and best friend were already seated at the table. Taking a quick glance at her friend Honoka couldn't help but wonder yet again at the taller girl's choice of clothing. A tunic wasn't something commonly worn in the modern era. No longer feeling the smaller hand in her own she looked down to where her daughter had been and watched her walk over to Nagisa and crawl into the taller girls lap.

Nagisa had been so focused on the food sitting on the table that she didn't notice the small girl by her side until she felt small hands on her right thigh, soft at first then harder as the little girl tried to pull herself onto her lap. Given a start she looked down and couldn't help give a content smile and a soft chuckle at the frustrated look on Akiko's face as the task of climbing onto her Papa's lap turned out to be more difficult than she had originally thought.

Pouting, Akiko looked up at Nagisa and gave another puppy pout hoping it would get her into her lap sooner. "Akiko you shouldn't bother Nagisa you can sit in your own chair". Hearing this from her Okaa-san Akiko turned her pout on the older version of herself not budging from where she was. "Akiko" Honoka sighed and went to take her daughter to her own chair when she was halted by a huskier voice.

"It's alright Honoka, if you're okay with it, I don't mind." Nagisa bent down and wrapped her hands around the little girl's waist before lifting her up and setting her on her lap. She couldn't help but want to do anything for this little girl. She was just too cute to deny. With the girl comfortably in her lap she grabbed a second plate and set it in front of herself for Akiko and watched as her friend sat at the table before everyone began to dig in. "Alright little one, what would you like to eat?"

"Fish and rice please"

"Is that okay Honoka?"

"Hai, as long as there are no bones in the fish and it is cut up it will be fine. Since fish is moist and dissolves easily it will be harder for her to choke on but make sure she only takes a little bit of rice at a time please" Honoka looked up from getting her own food and saw that her friend was smirking at her with an indescribable look in her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, I guess it's just been a while since I heard you rant about something, no matter how small." Nagisa then started to scoop up some food for Akiko completely unaware of the blush that had graced Honoka's cheeks. After putting food on the eager girl in her lap's plate she then began to scoop her own food, secretly thankful that the food on the table closely resembles what she had been eating for the past years. _"When was the last time I saw this much food? It feels like a lifetime since I had the option to eat this much."_ After filling her plate she dug in but still kept an eye on how Akiko was eating to be sure that she didn't choke on any of it.

Finally getting rid of the blush Honoka looked over at her friend and daughter and was slightly confused by what she saw on her friend's plate. First of all she didn't have half of the amount that she would have usually eaten when she was younger, and she was fairly certain by the other girls build that she could easily eat far more than what she was once capable of. But this wasn't the main reason for her confusion. "Nagisa?"

"Mmm?" Nagisa looked up from her plate to the older girl and swallowed what was in her mouth. "What is it?"

"I thought you hated onions?"

"Ah, I did, well still do actually I can't stand the taste, but I guess I just got used to it regardless."

"Really just like that?"

"Well I wouldn't say just like that, but since it was something very common and it's not good to waste food, it just become normal I guess."

Honoka stopped the question there seeing the dark look in her friend's eyes and knew that it was something better to ask later when they were both alone. "I see. I'm surprised I hadn't heard of you coming home before now. I figured it would have been all over the news and that your parents would have called to tell us about it." Honoka said remembering how hard it was for Nagisa's family. "They must be excited about you being home too"

At this point Nagisa had stopped eating and was looking at the plate in front of her. Akiko who had already finished her own plate was helping Nagisa work on her own. "Actually they don't know yet. When I got back all I wanted to do was see you again so this was the first place I came." She could feel her cheeks burn at the admission and when she looked up across the table she saw that she wasn't the only one.

"So no one else knows that you are still alive?" This time it was Sanea-san who had spoken up and both girls had to look down feeling a little guilty at having forgotten the older woman was at the table with them.

"No one else no"

"Well then I believe you should fix that. I know your family will be very happy that you are still alive and will want to know as soon as possible."

"I agree, but first I think we should go clothes shopping, I don't think it would be wise to go as you are. It would raise more questions than I know you will already be getting."

"But I don't have any money" Nagisa protested. She knew that what she was wearing would raise a lot of eyebrows but it was comfortable clothing and she didn't want anyone wasting money on her. This was one of her biggest worries when she was traveling to get here. She didn't have any money and at 19 she also didn't have an education, having not attended since the day before she got on that plane. She didn't want to be dependent on anyone. She had been taking care of herself more or less for the last 5 years and didn't want to be a burden to anyone. However, she also knew that where she is now is very different from where she just came from, and for that reason she wouldn't have any real choice in the matter.

"It's alright Nagisa I'll pay for it, we won't be getting much anyways just enough for you to not stick out so much in a crowd. Obaa-san are you okay with watching Akiko while we are gone?"

"Of course, we can go for a walk later and play with some crafts, but what are you going to do with the beast outside?"

Nagisa felt her eyes go wide, she had forgotten all about Titan and she still didn't have a clue what she should do with him. "If it's alright with you Oba-san I would like to keep him here. I still don't know what I can do with him and I know we can't take him with us so please" Nagisa bowed her head "please let me keep him here for a little while. He is very well trained and won't give you any problems I swear, and I will replace anything he breaks or tramples."

"Please Obaa-san, I'm sure it would be okay for him to stay for a little while."

Sighing Sanea finally relented in letting the horse stay in her yard. "Is he safe?"

"Hai, he is. He is also used to sleeping during the day and being awake at night, and since we have been traveling for a long while he should be sleeping most of the time. Thank you so much Oba-san, I really appreciate it."

XXX

After cleaning up from breakfast the girls got ready to leave with only one problem standing in their way.

"I wanna go too!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you have to stay here with Obaa-san, Nagisa and I have to leave now."

"No! I wanna come too" By now the 2 year old had tears in her eyes and held tightly to Nagisa's pant leg refusing to let go.

"Aki-chan" Nagisa bent down to be eye level with the little girl "don't worry okay? I will come back in a little while. I just have to go see my family then I will come back tonight with your Okaa-san okay?"

"*Sniff* So we aren't your family?"

"Ah, that's not! I mean of course you are but... what I meant is, I have to see my own Okaa-san okay? You are my family but they are also my family, and *Sigh* I'm not explaining this very well am I?" Nagisa looked up at Honoka with pleading eyes hoping her friend would take pity on her and save her. Unfortunately for her, her friend just chuckled lightly at her behind her hand. "Mou Honoka, that's not nice. I will come back tonight okay Akiko? We can talk more about it then."

"Okay" Finally let go of Nagisa's pant leg the little girl walked dejectedly back to Sanea and hugged her as she watched her Okaa-san and her Papa walk out of the gate.

"It's okay Aki-chan, they will be back later okay, now come on, let's go make sure that beast isn't back into my garden." Behind them Titan snorted indignantly at the comment and walked off to take a nap, glad for the break from traveling.

XXX

Shutting the gate door Nagisa couldn't help but feel a little guilty at not being able to take Akiko with them but she knew that the little girl would be bored out of her mind if she had. She just hoped her family would understand why she wouldn't be able to stay with them tonight.

The two girls quietly made their way to the shopping district where they made quick work of getting Nagisa some regular clothing since she was drawing more attention than either thought she would. Leaving the district with a few bags in hand Nagisa was now dressed in a white and black pair of converse partially covered by a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans, a simple black T-shirt. "Thank you Honoka, I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can"

"There is no need Nagisa, I told you I would buy them for you so it's not a big deal. Besides you look a lot better now with regular clothes, where did you even got those other things?" Honoka inquired help the overwhelming curiosity over where her friend had been for the last five years finally getting the better of her. She also did another once over on the taller girl admiring how she looked in the outfit she had picked out.

"It was kind of required where I was, and all that was available for them to make."

"All that was available, Nagisa what exactly happened to you?" Honoka asked what she had been dying to ask since she realised that the other girl really was there. They continued walking for a minute in silence one watching the other intently while the other kept her head down trying to gather her thoughts and figure out what she was going to say.

"Like I said before, it's a long story so I'll save most of it for when everyone is together so that I don't have to repeat it, but I guess it would be okay to tell you the abridged version first, and we do still have a bit before we get to my family. Long story short the plane crashed in the middle of the ocean, but not just anywhere, it crashed on an island. It was pretty big all things considered but apparently it was undiscovered to the rest of the world, otherwise I would imagine that we would have been found shortly after the crash. I lived on that island for the last five years until I finally had a chance to get off."

A moment of silence passed over the girls, each occupied with their own thoughts. Honoka who was thinking that it sort of explained why the girl was dressed the way she was, but still left a lot to be desired. Like the sword, and the armour, and the scars on her friend's body. She hadn't noticed most at first but as she spent more time with the other girl and really looked at her she could see several fading scars on her forearms a slightly raised short one on the side of her left bicep. The most visible ones that she can see though is the one that runs from just above her right elbow and ends a little below it, as well as the one on her right jaw line that starts just above the line pointing close to her ear and running diagonally down to under her jaw line near her throat. She wondered if the scars were obtained from the crash or from something else possibly to do with the sword and armour, and although she was really curious, Honoka was far too afraid of the answer to ask about it just yet.

Looking up Nagisa instantly recognised where she was and had to fight back a sudden lump that stuck in her throat over the familiarity of the place. She never thought she would see her home again. Before the excitement of being home fully got to her the insecurities suddenly hit her from left field and she no longer felt so sure about going home. What if her family didn't like her, or who she had become? What if... her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand in her own and she looked down to see Honoka giving her an encouraging smile as if she knew exactly what she was afraid of. "It'll be alright Nagisa, you weren't afraid to come see me, I know your family will be very happy to see you."

Nagisa snorted at the comment. "You think I wasn't afraid? I was scared shitless. I couldn't tell you how many times Mepple had to talk me out of chickening out and running away. I stood outside of your gate for over an hour just working up the courage to go in, I can only imagine what that one couple thought when they walked by me, some random person standing outside of a door in armour with a sword and a horse talking to herself. For the record though I was talking to Mepple."

"Well then, allow me to talk you out of it. You will be fine; your family loves you and will be ecstatic to see you again. Alright?"

"Okay?" Giggling at her friend's uncertain answer Honoka pulled Nagisa along and up the stairs of the apartment complex quickly finding the apartment by memory. Even though she hadn't been there in years she was certain she could easily find it without looking. Nagisa stood off to the side of the door while her friend knocked; she would be out of sight to whoever answered but it would give her a second to steel her nerves. She knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't control the uncertainty building in her body. Maybe this was a mistake; she wasn't ready for the questioning and everything else from so many people. She was just about to speak up when she heard the door open and very familiar voice that she hadn't heard in years stopped her voice from leaving.

"Honoka-chan, well this is a surprise how are you doing?" Misumi Rei asked Honoka surprised to see the young woman after so long. "Look at you all grown up, and here I thought Ryouta was making me feel old"

"I'm doing alright Misumi-san and I know what you mean, I can't believe that Akiko will be three already this fall."

"Ah, yes, I had heard you had a little girl. Congratulations, and I'm sorry about everything else, I hope you don't mind but I talk with your Obaa-san every now and then and she told me about it."

"It's alright Misumi-san it happened a long time ago, besides I have something much more positive to think about at the moment. I actually brought another surprise for you, although I'm not too sure if you should be sitting for this, I kind of wish I had been."

During the conversation Nagisa was still standing out of sight to her Okaa-san thinking about the conversation going on. She had to smile when she heard that her Okaa-san was keeping an eye on Honoka, but the smile immediately faded when she heard the other part. What had happened to Honoka? Was it to do with Akiko? The father maybe? She was dragged out of her thoughts once again by a hand in her own. She felt the hand tug and for the first time in over five years she stood face to face with the woman who gave her life. "Hey Okaa-san"

Rei let out a gasp and brought a hand up to her mouth to help choke back a sob. She couldn't believe her eyes and kept glancing between Honoka and her daughter. A daughter she hadn't seen in over five years, a fact that was made clear by how much she had grown. If Ryouta growing up made her feel old, than seeing Nagisa fully grown made her feel ancient. "Nagisa, how?" Rei hesitantly reached out a hand and cupped Nagisa's cheek. The tears instantly released from her eyes when she made skin contact and confirmed that her daughter was real and really there. She reached her hand behind Nagisa's head and brought her forward to give her a tight hug. She squeezed her daughter as hard as she could without hurting her, trying to still her racing heart and reassure herself that she wasn't going to disappear the second she let go.

Finally releasing Nagisa, Rei held her at arm's length and examined her now fully grown daughter. She was taller than herself and Honoka by several inches but she could tell that she would still be shorter than her father, although not by much. Her hair had grown slightly but not too much and seemed uneven in places giving her daughter a bit of a handsome boyish look, and while her daughter looked skinny she could tell that she was very toned, but not over muscular. She had obviously kept active as she grew up. With that thought Rei snapped out of her analysis and looked her daughter straight in the eyes. She could see some nervousness and fear in them and she had to wonder why she would be afraid of her.

"Where have you been?" She hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh and she felt guilt pang her heart as she saw the younger girl physical wince at her question, but she had to, she had to know where her daughter had been for the past five years, and how she had finally made her way home.

"Is it alright Okaa-san if we do this altogether? I really don't want to repeat myself so many times"

"Of course, your Otou-san and Ryouta are inside so come on in and we will sit down and talk."

Nagisa went inside first and before Honoka could step through the door way Rei pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for finding her."

"Don't thank me Misumi-san, she actually found me. Late last night actually, she nearly gave me a heart attack; I thought it was Mori-san."

"He's out of jail?"

"Hai, apparently someone paid his bail although I haven't heard anything about where he has been. In most ways I'm happy he disappeared, but it's so hard not knowing if he is on his way here."

"It'll be alright don't worry, we are all on your side remember." Rei pulled her into another hug to comfort her. "Does Nagisa know yet?"

Pulling back Honoka shook her head. "No, not about everything. She knows about Akiko but she doesn't know about anything else, although I'm sure there have been many questions running through her head."

"Well let's take things one step at a time, first things first, and that's finding out where she has been all this time."

The two women walked into the house and entered the kitchen to see both Ryouta and Takashi, Nagisa's father, hugging her for dear life, and while Nagisa looked happy to see the rest of her family, her face was starting to turn an alarming colour. "Takashi, let her go or the poor girl won't live long enough to tell us how she got here."

"Ah, sorry, sorry, it was just so good to see her" Takashi slapped Nagisa hard on the back, and while the smaller women in the room cringed at the force used, they both took note that Nagisa didn't even bat an eye at it.

"Well why don't we all sit down and talk, oh I'm sure you girls must be hungry would you like anything to eat?"

"I'm alright but thank you Misumi-san"

"Same for me but thanks Okaa-san"

"Your turning down food, are you alright sweet heart?" Rei put a hand to Nagisa's forehead jokingly to take her temperature.

"Ha. Ha. Yes, I'm alright, I haven't been moving as much today so I don't need to eat right now."

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at what she had said, all noting that she never actually said she wasn't hungry. "Okay, well if you change your mind let me know. Now why don't you tell us what happened."

"Oh, well, um" Nagisa had been going over and over again what she was going to say in her head. She knew her family wouldn't settle for half answers but she couldn't tell them everything that had happened. They would never look at her the same again if they knew. So she did her best to explain things without giving away too much. "You see when we were above the pacific; I think it was about half way through our flight, something happened to the engines. We could hear the engines get really loud and then there was an even louder bang. I remember feeling like I was falling, but I can't remember much other than the feeling. The next thing I knew I was waking up on a sandy beach. The plane must have split apart because the tail end was on the beach and deeper onto the island and up the slope of a mountain was a burning trail that led to the front end. Different pieces of the plain, from metal, to the engines, to luggage and whatever else were strewn all over the place. I was stuck on that island ever since, and when I finally got a chance to get off, I took it."

Everyone was listening and watching intently as Nagisa told the story. While they knew there was still a lot left to be desired in what they wanted to know, they could also tell that it was difficult for Nagisa to talk about it, so everyone remained silent not sure what to say or ask.

"So you're the only one that survived?" Takashi finally asked breaking the momentary silence.

Nagisa was completely aware of the eyes of her family burning into her as she tried to think of a way to answer the question. "I'm the only one that made it off, yes"

While Ryouta and Takashi seemed satisfied, although a little sad, by the answer, Honoka and Rei shared a look having noticed once again how Nagisa answered a question. While they knew she wasn't lying they could easily tell that she wasn't telling the full truth. Honoka especially knew something was up since in their previous conversations Nagisa had made no effort to hide that there were others on the island with her. That means that there were either people already on the island and she was the only one to survive the crash, or there were others on the island but somehow she was the only one to get off of it. Either way Honoka could tell that they weren't going to be getting the answers right away as pushing the subject could do more harm than good, and while she liked to think that she still knew her friend better than herself she also knew that 5 years is a long time, and people change. She had after all.

They switched the conversation to safer grounds about what the family had been doing for the last five years. Ryouta, who was now in high school, talked about the tennis team and his new girlfriend (enlisting a lot of teasing from his Nee-chan) and other such things. The conversations lasted for a few more hours before it started getting late and Nagisa and Honoka informed them that they should be returning for the night.

"You're not going to stay here?" Rei asked slightly panicked at having Nagisa leave again after she had just gotten her back.

"Don't worry Okaa-san I'll come back tomorrow but I kind of promised Akiko I would be back tonight, gomen."

"It's alright Misumi-san I won't let her out of my sight."

Sighing Rei had no choice but to concede and walked the girls to the door saying goodbye to them. Walking numbly into her room Rei sat on her bed and put her face into her hands. Feeling the bed dip some more and strong arms wrap around her, she finally let go and started crying her heart out. She wasn't sad in a sense but it all finally started catching up to her. She was beyond relieved and overjoyed that her little girl had been returned to her, but also depressed that she was a fully grown woman now and she hadn't been there to witness it. She was glad her daughter was alright but one look at the younger woman told her that she had been through hell and back. She would have to be fool not to notice the scars on her arms and face, and while her eyes were not dull they also lacked the spark so full of life she used to have when she was younger. Now they seemed to be haunted and heavy, like she carried the world on her shoulders, and all Rei wanted was to ask what had happened and be there to comfort her.

"She came back to us" Takashi said with a bit of amazement in his voice.

"Yes, but she isn't the same little girl we once knew. I can't even imagine what she has been through and a part of me is so afraid to find out."

"No matter what happens or what she tells us, she is our daughter and we will get through it, just like we always have." Rei felt encouraged by her husband's words and knew that he was right. No matter what Nagisa was her daughter and nothing would change that fact. "So... I couldn't have been the only one to notice how close those two were all throughout the night."

"I know. They never could be too far apart from one another when they near each other. How long do you think they will keep dancing around each other? Who knows why they never said anything when they were younger, but I wonder what will happen now that they found each other again after all of that."

"I give it a week. I still don't think they are ready to be together yet."

"A week, really? That long? I think they will be together tomorrow, especially if Honoka works up the courage to tell her the story behind Akiko."

"Care to make a bet on that dear?"

Rei smirked at her husband. "You want to make a bet on our daughter's love life?" at Takashi's nod she hummed to herself. "Alright, you're on. What do I get when I win?"

"A little confident don't you think?"

"Nope I know that they will get together well before the week's out and I'm confident enough to say it will happen by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Alright then I will take a week from today, but what are we going to do if it happens between those days?"

"Why don't we just split them up and consider them as having less of a payout. The main days are still the ones we picked."

"Sounds fair, but I can't think of what I want right now so I'll sleep on it and let you know what you can give me in two days when it's obvious that you've lost"

Chuckling to themselves the two got ready for bed and went to sleep with smirks on their faces, both thinking they've already won the bet.

A/N: Once again sorry for taking so long.

I couldn't remember if Ryouta played tennis or badminton. I'm pretty sure it's badminton but I decided to go with tennis.

Thanks for reading, and with any luck I will have the next chapter up before a month goes by :P


	3. Taking a Chance

Omake:

Nagisa: What. The Hell?

Ash: You know I used to never understand how it could take people forever to update their stories. I get it now. Life sucks and gets in the way, way too often.

Nagisa: That's a load of crap and you know it! You've been slacking off; hell you're watching the Simpsons while writing this.

Ash: No comment

A/N: Sorry for the absence but my faithful laptop of five years finally kicked the bucket, (you are greatly missed Chuck) so I had to buy a new laptop. Unfortunately you have to buy the Microsoft writing software and I didn't have $200 to spend at the time on top of a laptop. Working two months straight over the summer helped none what so ever.

XxX

The walk home was made in comfortable silence. "_Home_" Nagisa thought, "_Now there's something I never thought would be possible._"

Nagisa was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Honoka shiver. Looking down at her friend she brought her arm up and pulled the dark haired girl closer into her side to help warm her up. She had noticed over the last few months that her temperature seemed to have increased and although she had an idea why she was trying hard to deny it.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder drawing her into a warm body Honoka looked up and saw Nagisa look off the side. It was still chilly out so she couldn't be sure if the hint of red on her friends face was from the cold or a blush but either way she thought she looked cute. Sighing Honoka lent her head onto Nagisa's shoulder and snuggled into the taller girl's body trying to get warm again.

The sun was almost set when they arrived back to Honoka's and just as they were stepping into the yard a small blur ran past Honoka and crashed into Nagisa's midsection. "Ooph. Slow down there squirt or you're gonna end up hurting yourself."

"I miss you" Akiko said looking up with watery brown eyes.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Honoka chuckled to her daughter.

"Of course not Okaa-san! I love you too." Akiko detached herself from Nagisa and gave Honoka as big a hug as her small arms could manage.

"I missed you too sweetheart, but shouldn't you be getting ready for bed by now?"

"I wanted to wait for you to come home. Can you tuck me in for bed?" Akiko asked looking at Nagisa and then Honoka

"Of course, come on kiddo let's get you settled."

OOO

After tucking Akiko in, and reading a story or two, the girls wandered back to Honoka's room to get ready for bed. "Interesting day huh?"

"Tell me about it. Not even 24 hours ago I was sitting here thinking I would never see you again, and now here you are. I still can't believe it." Honoka turned to face Nagisa and pulled her into a quick hug.

Both girls were startled apart by a winy coming out in the yard. They turned to see Titan stomping his right hoof into the ground repeatedly while whipping his head up and down at the two. "Sorry pal I guess I kinda forgot you were here. I should probably take him for a ride before we turn in. He's not used to being cooped up for so long. Would you like to come with me?" Nagisa looked at Honoka with slightly pleading eyes.

"Is it safe?"

"Hai, I promise you're perfectly safe."

Honoka watched as Nagisa put the tack back on Titan and held the door as she led the large horse out of the yard. "Titan Kneel" At the command the black stallion knelt on his front legs bringing the saddle to a more appropriate height for the dark haired girl. Nagisa helped Honoka onto the saddle so she was riding side saddle and then climbed on behind her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl to hold her.

Once both girls were on, Titan stood up jostling Honoka into Nagisa's chest, causing the smaller girl to blush but rest her head where it landed none the less.

Nagisa steered Titan along the sidewalk grateful that at this time of night there aren't many people on the streets. They walked along for a little over half an hour before climbing a very steep hill and stopping at the top. "Wow, never thought I'd see this sight again." Nagisa said more to herself, but heard Honoka hum in reply none the less.

Nagisa eased herself off of the saddle and helped Honoka down after her then let the reigns loose allowing Titan to wander off. "Don't go far the last thing I need is people calling animal control about a wandering horse."

"Is it really okay to let him loose, couldn't he run away?" Honoka asked concerned the horse would run away.

"He'll be fine, he won't wander too far." Nagisa replied walking over and leaning against the tree that has seen so much of their history. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Honoka move to stand in front of her until she felt a delicate hand under her chin lifting her head to make eye contact.

"Where did you go just now?"

"Sorry, just thinking about all the times we were up here, seems like it always turned into a struggle for our lives."

"That's true."

"Honoka, this probably isn't the best time to ask but I've been curious all day, and you can tell me it's none of my business or whatever but, who is Akiko's father?" Nagisa instantly regretted asking when she saw a flash of pain run through the shorter girl's eyes before she turned her back on her. "You know what, forget I asked, it's none of my business.."

"No Nagisa, it is your business. At least in some ways since you agreed to be a part of Akiko's life." Taking a deep breath Honoka turned to face Nagisa and tried to steel her expression. She knew she failed when she saw Nagisa's eyes soften even further. "After you uhm, left, I was really depressed. Everything reminded me of you and it hurt so bad. My parents came to visit me after they heard what happened and asked me once more if I would move to Paris with them. It really wasn't much of a choice. I felt like a coward for needing to leave but it hurt too much to stay. So I moved to Paris." Honoka stopped and took a breath giving herself a second to collect her thoughts for the next part of the story.

Nagisa reached out and took Honoka's left hand in her right making the smaller girl take a small step forward bringing them to within a foot of each other. "That must have been nice, getting to live with your parents finally."

"It was good, for a little while. I mean I still didn't get to see them lots since they were really busy with work, but we still got to spend time together which was amazing." She paused and inhaled a little, setting Nagisa slightly on edge. Anything that could make the older girl hesitate couldn't be good. "Things were really good up until my sixteenth birthday. The party my parents threw wasn't really as much for me as it was for them to get their associates together, but it didn't bother me much since I only had a few friends at school" At Nagisa's confused glance she explained "I kind of fell back into to who I was before you and I became friends." Nagisa just gave an amused but exasperated half smirk. "I know terrible, anyways at the party my father introduced me to many of his friends and finally a man that he had been hoping to be his future business partner. Along with him was his son" Honoka took a breath trying to steady her voice. Even after all this time saying his name is still hard. "Mori Osamu. He is every girls dream, or at least most girls dream, and my parents thought that we would make a really good couple. Us being together would also make the transition to business partners that much smoother."

"I didn't really think much of it and I thought he was a nice enough guy so why not at least try. We dated for months but I couldn't bring myself to allow anything to happen with him. I couldn't get it out of my head that something was off about him." Honoka's voice started to crack a little and Nagisa could feel her heart drop into her stomach. She was no longer certain she wanted to hear what her friend and secret love had gone through while she wasn't there to protect her, but knew that she had to hear it, good, or bad.

"Sometime in the fall we were supposed to out on a date but I fell sick and forgot to call him. When I got back to school he cornered me at the end of the day. That was the first time he struck me." Honoka could feel the tears threatening to fall. She wanted to stop, to not say anything as hurt and pain flashed through the taller girl's eyes before it was dominated by anger unlike any she had seen before. Not even as Pretty Cure had she seen her friend this angry and she was slightly scared to continue knowing it could only get worse, but was unable to stop herself now that she had started. She had never talked in true detail about what had happened to her. She had been required to talk some in court the evidence was so stacked against the man that she wasn't required to say too much about what she went through.

Nagisa for her part was doing her best to keep her anger in check. Her hands were sweating and her left hand was clenched so tight she was sure she was drawing blood, and she could feel a sharp pulsing pain in her left shoulder. How dare someone lay a hand on her friend? She was now even more certain of where this story was heading, and she was torn between wanting to throw up everything in her stomach, and finding the bastard and making sure he has a very slow and very painful death, possibly starting south of the border. "Honoka"

It was so soft and so broken that Honoka almost lost her fight against the tears but she pushed on, although a little more rushed, just wanting the finish the story so she could fall apart. "It continued for months after. I always found a way to never be alone for long periods of time with him. I had no doubts about what would happen if I did. I managed it for a long time but then on Valentine's day he had convinced my parents to leave us be for the evening and that was the first time he… he" she didn't get to finish, not that she thought she could, Nagisa had pulled her into a tight hug and like a switch had flicked she lost her battle, and her composure. She cried into Nagisa's shoulder clutching her shirt like her life depended on it while she felt the arms around her waist squeeze her tight to assure her she was there and not going anywhere.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Honoka. I should have been there, I could have protected you, it's all my fault, all of this mess is my fault." Nagisa ranted feeling guilty that her stupidity had caused her friend so much pain. What she went through was one thing but she never thought it could have caused the people she loved so much pain as well.

It took a little while for the older girl to settle down but when she did neither girl made a move to end the hug. "No. Don't apologise Nagisa. You couldn't have known what would happen and besides, I got one of the two best things to happen to me in my life out of it. I really couldn't imagine my life right now without Akiko. I hate how she came about, but I will never regret having her."

"So what happened to him? Cause I would love to meet this guy."

"Nagisa, please try and let it go."

"Have you?"

"No I suppose not, but I have made peace with it." Honoka exhailed and felt some of the stress wash away and felt as if finally, for the first time since it happened, she could move one and start looking to her future. A future she wanted to have with her friend.

"Mmm" was Nagisa's reply, not really knowing what to say. She could feel the smaller girl starting to relax some more but couldn't find it in herself to do the same, but she would try for her friend.

"After I found out I was pregnant I knew I had to do whatever I could to protect my baby. Mori-san got convicted to 10 years in jail with a chance of parole after 5." She could feel the taller girl relax a little bit at that news and she almost decides against continuing, but she knew that the girl deserved to hear the rest. If only just to warn her of the possibility that he could be coming after her for revenge. She shuddered at the thought. For one whole day she had forgotten all about him and the pain he had caused her, and now she is once again reminded that he is out there somewhere and quite possibly looking for her and her daughter. "Last night when you found me sitting on the walk way, I was thinking about something my grandmother told me earlier that night. She told me that somehow Mori-san was bailed out of jail. He is out there but no one knows where. I have a feeling he may come here, either to see Akiko or make me pay for sending him to jail."

Nagisa tensed up and pulled Honoka closer to her. She was trying really hard to process what she was just told but couldn't figure out what to think. So instead she ran her right hand up and down Honoka's back trying to make them both feel better. She turned her head to the left a little to whisper into the shorter girl's ear "No matter what Honoka, I will protect you. I know I haven't been there in the past but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that. I'm just glad you're here."

The girls stood there for another few minutes before deciding to head home. Nagisa let out a whistle and within a few seconds the sound of hooves meeting pavement greeted their ears. Climbing back on the saddle Nagisa directed them towards Honoka's house.

Once Nagisa had Titan wiped down and settled for the night she quickly used the washroom to change into her night clothes. Even though Honoka had bought her new clothes including a set of pajamas she put on her undershirt and a light set of pants that she used to sleep in. It might be strange but it's what she had gotten used to.

Nagisa was getting settled on a spot next to Titan using the saddle and some old cloth as a pillow when Honoka walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Umm, getting ready for bed?" Nagisa asked more than stated. She looked down at her make shift bed and wondered what was wrong with it before looking back at the dark haired girl with an arched eyebrow.

"Nagisa you can't sleep out here. Come on, you can share my bed."

"Umm Honoka I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Well you're not sleeping outside; come on it's really starting to get cold."

Sighing to herself Nagisa followed her friend into the bedroom where she stood awkwardly not really sure what to do. She knew this would be a really bad idea, but she also couldn't deny how excited she was, even if it was just sleeping next to her. In order to alleviate some of her own awkwardness she decided to ask something that had been playing on her mind for the ride home.

"So not that I'm complaining by any means I mean I'm more than happy about it, but how come Akiko called me papa this morning even though she's never met me before?"

Honoka couldn't help but chuckle when she thought of that afternoon. "It's actually a pretty funny story; at least Hikari definitely thought it was, she couldn't stop laughing. I had found a box in my closet full of pictures so I invited Hikari to come over and look at them. As we were going through the pictures we heard Akiko cry 'Otou-san' so for obvious reasons we freaked out and turned to see what she was looking at. She was holding a picture of the three of us that was taken a couple months before you left. Anyways not long before that Obaa-san had been trying to explain how genetics work and so when she saw your eye colour in the photo she assumed that meant you were her father. When I tried to tell her that you weren't she started tearing up and I panicked again. I didn't want her to be sad but I also didn't want to lie so that's what came out."

"Ha ha that is kind of funny. Well I'm glad you did, she's a really cute kid. Looks just like her Okaa-san."

Honoka felt her cheeks heat up. Even though she knew it was the truth she wondered if she heard just a hint of flirting in her friend's voice.

"So what's the second?"

"Hmm?" Honoka looked up from where she was pulling back the bed cover and to the girl still standing by the door.

"You said that Akiko was one of the two best things to happen in your life. What's the other?"

The wheels in Honoka's head started turning, should she lie? Tell her about something else that also made her happy like getting into a really good University, or should she bite the bullet and finally tell the other girl she's been in love with her for long.

Smiling to her friend Honoka walked the few paces to the other girl, leaned in, and gently took the taller and shell shocked girl's lips with her own, before whispering "you."


	4. Nightmares

A/N: I wanted to say thank you to Pedestrian for bringing it to my attention that I should have included trigger warnings to my stories. I should have that fixed by the time this chapter is ready, which will hopefully be soon. I also wanted sincerely apologise to any one if what I wrote made you re-live a bad experience, it certainly wasn't my intention. I have never been raped, but I was sexually harassed when I was sixteen, and I would never wish for anyone to experience that or re-live it.

I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and apologise again for how long it took to get chapter 3 up. I really don't have any excuses for it.

XXX

Nagisa stood shocked, and unable to say anything. At first she thought she blanked out and had imagined the whole thing, but Honoka was still standing inches from her face searching for a reaction. She knew she should say something, hell do something, but she couldn't find her voice and her body seemed to be betraying her. For years she had wondered what it would be like to finally kiss her friend. What it would be like to have the other girl return her feelings, and when the girl of her dreams actually kissed her, initiated everything; she could do nothing but stare.

Honoka, for her part, was starting to get really nervous. _"Oh god what have I done? I screwed it all up. She's going to hate me and want nothing to do with me. Why did I do something like that?"_ "Nagisa I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Honoka didn't get a chance to finish. Before she could pull away, Nagisa had wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her close before capturing her into a stronger kiss.

Honoka was startled for a second, but only for a second, before she quickly returned the kiss with as much passion as she could. Gripping the hair at the nape of Nagisa's neck, Honoka parted her lips and let her tongue trace the other's lower lip in a silent plea to be let in, a plea that the taller girl was all too happy to abide.

As both girls got lost in the kiss, letting over 5 years of pent up feeling come out, Nagisa started to let her hands trail up and down the other girl's smaller frame while silently backing her up. Nagisa didn't know where she was trying to lead them, but soon felt them come to a halt as she had backed Honoka into a wall on the other side of the room.

She could feel herself get lost in what was happening and the urge in her to get even closer than she knew possible to the other girl grew. So she pushed herself further into the dark haired girl while grabbing her hips to try and bring her closer to herself.

Feeling strong hands grip her hips, and bring her into a stronger frame, immediately sent Honoka's mind spiraling. She was sent back to the last person who had gripped her waist so tight, and suddenly all of her senses were on overload as all she could feel, smell, and taste were a person so different than the one she knew she was with. Stiffening up, Honoka stopped responding to the kiss and tried to bring her mind back to the present before moving her hands to the middle of Nagisa's chest. "N-Nagisa, Nagisa stop!" Honoka managed to push the taller girl back a few feet and wrapped her arms around herself, while slightly shaking, trying to calm her mind and her heart.

It took Nagisa a second to catch her breath, and come back to the present enough to realise something was seriously wrong. At first she thought that perhaps she had misread the situation and was moving too fast, but one look at her best friend and Nagisa instantly knew that something was wrong. She quickly took a couple steps to be in front of Honoka, and went to reach out to her, but stopped when the smaller girl shrunk back from her. Her hands stayed in the air, motionless, and she was at a loss of what to do. "Honoka! Are you okay, what happened? I-I'm sorry if I pushed too far too soon, I didn't mean to come on so strong. I- shit!"

"I'm okay Nagisa, I think. I'm sorry it's not you I swear, please believe me it's not you" Honoka took a deep breath and looked into the worried eyes of her friend. "I guess I'm not as over what had happened as I thought I was."

A look of confusion passed Nagisa's face briefly before a look of understanding and immense guilt quickly took over. "H-Honoka, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Don't! You didn't know, and neither did I for that matter. I've never been close to anyone and I guess I avoid contact with people if possible. Just, we'll take it slow. We'll take it slow and see where things lead us, okay?" Honoka took another deep breath before pushing herself off the wall and wrapping her arms around Nagisa's neck and leaning her head on her shoulder. Despite what just happened she still felt safe in Nagisa's arms.

Nagisa was caught by surprise by the hug and even though she was glad Honoka seemed to be a bit better, she still held her hands off to the side afraid of causing her friend any more pain. "Honoka, are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be. Can we talk about this more in the morning? I really just want to sleep right now"

"Sure, did you want me to sleep outside?"

"What, why?"

"I just thought, that after everything, that you wouldn't want me in the same bed."

"Don't be silly, I still want you next me." Honoka looked Nagisa in the eyes to make sure she really understood her and what she was going to say next. "I have never felt safer, then when I am with you. I still want you to hold me and touch me. Just for now, it will have to be kept to a minimum. Now, let's go to bed." Honoka completely pulled out of the one sided hug and walked over to the bed getting in. She turned back to see her love still standing in place and giving her a really nervous look. Tilting her head to one side Honoka asked her what was wrong.

Taking a breath Nagisa decided she better get it out now, after all the other girl deserved a fair warning. "I get nightmares. Really bad nightmares that tend to wake me up and I needed to warn you about them."

"Okay so if you wake me up I'll wake you up"

"NO!" Nagisa shouted starling both herself and the girl in bed. "Sorry, but you can't wake me up. I, when I wake up I don't always know where I am or what is happening, the last person that woke me up, I accidently broke his nose." Nagisa turned her head unable to look at the girl when she remembered what else she had done to him. It wasn't one of her favourite memories by far. "I just don't want to hurt you, so please don't wake me."

Honoka was fighting a lump forming in her throat. As Pretty Cure they had been through some pretty bad things, things that would possibly cause many other people to get scared, and unsettle them enough to disturb their sleep. She certainly hadn't escaped one or two night terrors. However, never once did Nagisa mention having a problem due to nightmares. So the fact that she had been through something bad enough, worse than their time as pretty cure for that matter, to give her nightmares gave her some concern, and also raised many more questions. In the morning for sure she was going to get some answers. "Okay I won't wake you. I guess we both have some problems to work through huh?"

"Yeah, seems like it" Nagisa finally let herself relax some, having heard the answer she needed to hear, that Honoka wouldn't wake her up if she was in the middle of a nightmare. She walked over to the left side of the bed and slid in under the sheets. Turning to face Honoka she was immediately engulfed by the smaller girl who had her arms wrapped securely around her waist while resting her head under her chin. She returned the embrace and lay with her eyes open until she could feel the dark haired girl's breathing slow down and even out.

She couldn't really believe that the day had really happened. Not only had she gotten back home and found her best friend again, she had seemingly adopted a daughter, and to make matters all the better her best friend returned her love. If anyone had told her, even a couple of months ago, that she would be lying in bed holding the love of her life, she would have knocked them out for playing with her emotions. _"Man I really got to work on my anger issues."_ She stayed awake for another few minutes before sleep finally took over.

OOO

_I am running through the forest as fast I can. I can't find Titan and that concerns me since he never strays too far from me. I can feel the sweat on my forehead drip down into my eyes, causing me to lose my sight briefly enough for me to stumble on a root, sending me flying into a rock and hit my head._

_I couldn't see right away and quickly became aware of the pounding in my head, causing me to stumble when trying to get to my feet. I try to steady myself on my feet when I hear the loud snap of tree branches, and then the thud of a heavy object landing somewhere off to my left. "Shit, they're getting smarter." I turn to the right and start running again hoping to hit the base of the mountain, and get to the beach before I'm caught. _

_I'm running fast but it doesn't seem fast enough. I can feel my enemy catching up and I can almost feel the hot breath breathing down my neck. It makes my skin crawl and the fear to grow. _

_My armour is starting to chafe in places, and the sword on my back keeps catching low hanging branches causing them to scratch at my neck, making me stumble more than once. _

_The panic is starting to set in as I hear the growls, and the heavy footsteps, grow louder and louder. I deek left just in time to avoid being pounced on as a large shadow flies overhead crashing into a group of smaller saplings. I don't waste any time running through a thick patch of trees hoping it'll delay my attacker long enough for me to reach the beach. "Dammit! Where the hell are you Titan?" _

_I can finally smell the ocean so I know I'm close to the beach, which is good because my pal is back on my trail and quickly catching up. I can see the water through a break in the trees and I can feel my heart pound harder at the thought of salvation for another night. I am getting closer to the tree line when I see sudden movement out of the corner of my left eye, and then the world goes black._

OOO

Nagisa jolted up in the bed and felt herself covered in sweat. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she turned to her left to see that she hadn't disturbed Honoka and let out a breath. Luckily it was one of the tamer memories tonight.

Deciding she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon Nagisa slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake to sleeping girl, and left the bedroom. She breathed in the cool night air and looked out to see Titan standing by the walkway watching her. "You know that wouldn't be a bad memory if you would have come help me. Come on lets go for a ride."

Tacking Titan up for the second time that night Nagisa led him out of the yard and quickly mounted before kicking him into a fast trot. She didn't know where she was going just that she needed to blow off some steam.

Once she reached an area of plain fields, where there few buildings, Nagisa urged Titan into a full gallop and gave him head to go where ever he wanted.

They rode for what felt like forever before Nagisa finally pulled herself out of her thoughts. Looking around she noticed that all she could see were fields, absolutely no buildings, and to top things off the sun was now over the horizon. It was still early but Nagisa knew that it was late enough for the Yukishiro family to be up and about. "Arienai, Honoka is going to kill me! Come on Titan, I hope you were paying attention to where we were going because I have no clue where we are." Nagisa turned him around and started in, what she hoped, was the direction to home.

OOO

Honoka was once again awakened by the light filtering through her paper door and shining on her face. Scrunching her features up she turned to her other side and let a smile curl her lips as she reached out to the other side of the bed. The smile was lost faster than it appeared when she felt the bed, not only empty, but the spot cold as well.

Opening her eyes she began to panic as she didn't see Nagisa anywhere in the room. Her panic attack was interrupted when her daughter came stumbling into the room and climbing up onto the bed. "Okaa-san, where did Papa go?"

"She wasn't out there with you?" She was growing concerned. She would have figured that Nagisa went out to see Akiko but apparently that wasn't the case.

"No, and Titan is gone too. Why did she leave?" Akiko asked with the beginning of tears in her eyes not being able to understand why her Papa would leave her after having just returned.

"I don't know sweetheart but I bet she will be back for breakfast. Nagisa never could stay away for long when food is involved. So let's go get started on that and wait for her okay." Not able to think of anything else all she could do is wait, and hope for her to return, and boy was she going to get an earful when she did.

OOO

They were just finishing their meal when a dirty and sweaty Nagisa came rushing through the door. "I am so sorry"

"Papa!" Akiko jumped out of her chair and ran to hug Nagisa, happy that her Papa had come back. "You smell"

"Gee thanks." Nagisa chuckled but had to agree that she didn't really smell the best at that moment. She looked over to Honoka, who had been quiet till that point, and felt a small chill go down her spine at the look that she was getting. "Honoka…"

"Go shower, then you can come back for breakfast." With that Honoka got up, put her dishes in the sink, and left the room.

Nagisa hung her head in defeat, patted Akiko on the head, and whispered in her ear "Go, keep her company okay." She watched Akiko amble out of the room after Honoka.

"She was really scared when she woke up alone" Nagisa turned to look at Sanae.

"I can imagine. I didn't mean to be gone that long; I just needed to clear my head."

She made her way to the bathroom and tried to think of how she could make it up to her friend. Or was it girlfriend now? _"Just one more thing to talk about I guess. Why is it I can never do anything right when it comes to her?"_

OOO

Honoka made quick work of getting Akiko ready for the day and then returned to her room to do the same. As much as she wanted to stay home with her daughter and best friend, "_or is it girlfriend now?"_ she still had classes to attend. Thankfully she had an early finish today so she could be back by early afternoon, and hopefully get some things sorted out.

She knew that Nagisa and herself needed to talk, with any luck they would be able to finally have a conversation, and maybe she would be able to get a more detailed account of what her friend "_Girlfriend?"_ had been through. _"I'll have to remember to ask her about us as well."_

"Please don't be too mad at her-Mepo." Mepple called popping up from his cellphone form on her night stand, Mipple following suit right after. "She isn't used to having to worry about other people. If something is bothering her she will usually go for a run or something to clear her head-Mepo. I've seen her go out for hours without realising it."

"I understand her need for space, but she needs to realise that it isn't just her anymore. She needs to think about what affects her randomly leaving in the middle of the night is going to have on not only me, but Akiko as well."

"I will." Nagisa said walking into the room freshly showered and changed. She had on a loose pair of dark wash jeans, and a white shirt with different shades of grey patterns on it.

Try as she might Honoka couldn't fight the blush rising to her cheeks as she checked out her friend _"Girlfriend?"_ She really needed to figure that out.

"I really am sorry for worrying you Honoka; I never intended to be gone that long, I just wanted to burn off some energy."

"That's fine but, just please next time leave a note or something. I was so worried that I dreamt yesterday and that you were still dead."

Nagisa walked over to Honoka and pulled her into a hug trying to get her point across. "I have no intentions of leaving you, I promise." She put a finger under the dark haired girl's chin lifting her face slightly before leaning forward and capturing her lips a gentle kiss.

It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but quickly grew deeper as they started allowing their instincts to take over. Nagisa felt Honoka once again deepen the kiss and she opened her mouth to let the shorter girl in. Even though she could feel herself getting lost in the kiss, she kept her head enough to make sure she kept her hands to her side.

Her hands were tingling with the urge to feel the other girl so she just clenched them tight and let the other girl set the pace. After everything the shorter girl had been through she didn't want to push her too fast. She wanted Honoka to know that she had complete control over the situation and that she would never push herself onto her.

The kiss gradually came to a stop. Honoka pulled back slightly before leaning back in to place a quick chaste kiss on Nagisa's lips, finally pulling herself out of the embrace. She walked around her room gather a few stray papers, putting them in a bag, before turning back to her friend. She quietly chuckled to herself when she noticed the taller girl was still in a daze and had a glazed over look in her eyes.

Honoka walked over to her friend and waved a hand in front of her eyes to get her attention. She laughed again as the taller girl physically shook her head to bring herself to reality. "That good huh?" Honoka asked with a smirk. She was only human after all, and knowing that her kiss could have that kind of an effect on her friend was a definite ego boost.

Nagisa gave her friend a crooked smiled and said "You know it. Where are you going?" She asked finally noticing the bag hanging off the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"I have to go to school today. Unfortunately I can't afford to miss classes. I'm really sorry to leave you on your own. Thankfully I'll be back by early to mid-afternoon and we can talk more then. What are you planning on doing today?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure. I guess I'll just spend time with Akiko, I wouldn't mind getting to know her more that's for sure. I also passed a farm that had some horses in a field on my ride this morning so I might go and see if they will trade boarding for work."

"You want to work on a farm?"

"Mmm, it's not so much about want. I know my way around a stable so it will be easy for me to pick up. I can't imagine boarding a horse to be cheap and I couldn't ask anyone to pay that for me. You helped me with my clothes, but I need to do this on my own. Besides what else am I going to do? I haven't been in school for five years. I can't even imagine how it would work going back now, least of all what I would do with it."

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I guess I was more worried about the here and now. Like letting everyone know that you're still alive first and dealing with the after math of that."

"Fair enough, don't worry so much about it. I've had a little more time to think of it while I was traveling here. I knew school wasn't an option, and since most jobs require an education, this was kind of all that was left. I just hope some place will be willing to hire me. I don't want to burden you with having to buy everything for me."

"Nagisa" Honoka sighed. She knew she could try and argue with her friend but she understood where the taller girl was coming from. If the situation was reversed she wouldn't want to be a burden on others either. "Alright, I have to go, we will talk more later. Good luck." Honoka gave her one last kiss before leaving, knowing that if she didn't leave now she probably wouldn't.

Nagisa stood in her spot for a few more seconds. She brought her right hand up to touch her lips. She could still feel them tingling and if the heat in her face was any indication, she was still blushing. "_Damn. Honoka is one hell of a kisser"_ she thought to herself.

"You screwed up-Mepo." Mepple's voice startled her and she turned to face her friend who has been by her side through the worse times of her life.

"Must you always do that? I swear you enjoy seeing me jump far too much."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes-Mepo" Mepple said with a smug look.

"And here I thought I'd get to relax now that we are away from that place, and for the record I know I screwed up. I'll make it up to her somehow but for now I'll just make sure I let her know when I leave. I'm not used to people caring when I go somewhere." Nagisa looked at the two faries before smirking. "So where did you two disappear to yesterday?" She let out a loud laugh when she saw the two actually blush before turning back into their cellphone modes, an obvious none of your business as an answer to her inquiry.

Walking out of Honoka's room Nagisa decided she should probably get something to eat while she could, since she hadn't eaten since the night before. Being up most of the night would make anyone hungry, and added to that the ride she took earlier, and she could hear her stomach starting to protest being ignored for so long. She had become accustomed to eating when only necessary and eating a lot less than when she was younger, but even she had her limits.

She walked into the kitchen and was immediately ploughed down by Akiko. "Papa! Are you spending the day with me?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course, I'm excited to spend time with you" Nagisa leaned over to whisper into her tiny ear "You'll have to tell me some stories about your Okaa-san that we can tease her about later."

The little girl giggled, loving the idea of getting to cause mischief with her Papa. "Ha-" her words trailed off into a yawn and she laid her head on Nagisa's chest, too tired to hold it up anymore.

"Are you okay Aki-chan? Would you like to lie down for a while?"

"Mmn" The little girl just shook her head not liking the idea of going back to sleep. "I had a nightmare last night"

"Another one? It's been a while since you've had one though; we were hoping you were finally getting over them." Sanae stated as she walked over to the table carrying a plate full of food.

"Another one? She's had them before?"

"Yes for some time now she has been having disturbing dreams. You would think we let her watch all these horror movies, but quite the opposite. She rarely watches t.v. and when she does it's always mild cartoons."

"Hmm, that's odd. You know I get nightmares too" Nagisa said looking at Akiko.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. They can get really bad too. They really scare me sometimes."

"Mine too, but usually Okaa-san makes it better."

"Why didn't you come to her last night?"

"Wasn't very bad."

"Wanna tell me about it?

"It was dark, I couldn't see anything. I was running through trees, and something was chasing me. Don't know what. Then everything went black. That's when I woke up. It wasn't too scary so I cuddled with my bear and went back to sleep. I dreamed of you and Okaa-san after that." Akiko said with a big smile.

Nagisa tried to smile back but it was strained at best. On the inside she was panicking. Her brain was going a mile a minute and she didn't know what to make of any of it. How was it possible that Akiko could have the same dream? A dream that was really a memory. Hadn't Sanae said that she had been having them for a while, could it be possible she had been seeing things in her dreams as they had actually happened in real life? Why would she be seeing things about her life though, what made her so special? "_Perhaps it has something to do with why her eyes look so much like my own."_

"I'm very proud of you for working through it. If they ever get too bad don't be afraid to let me know okay? I'll help protect you."

"Alright Nagisa-san, I think it's time for you to eat something."

At that second Nagisa's stomach rumbled causing everyone to laugh. There really are somethings that never change.

XXXXX

Nagisa: *Still in a daze*

Ash: Dude, are you okay?

Nagisa: Perfect.

Ash: Should I be concerned about your well-being for when you two finally have sex?

Nagisa: Nope, no worries. If I die, I die happy


	5. What are we?

Ash:*Looking at Nagisa still in a daze* Okay I give up, It's been a few days.

Honoka: Definitely an ego boost. *Looks at Ash* I thought you were going to do some more one shots?

Ash: Oh I was, but I can't think of anything at the moment that would work for the two of you. Maybe I'll do a Valentine's Day one.

A/N: Yay new chapter. Usual disclaimer, I own nothing but the idea. Characters belong to Toei Animation.

XXX

After eating her fill Nagisa took Akiko out into the yard to play for a little while.

"Alright little one, what would you like to do?"

"Can we play with Titan?" The little girl asked pointing to the large horse currently lying on his side sleeping.

"Sorry sweetheart but Titan is sleeping. We can play with him a little later when he is awake ok?" Nagisa told her while trying to stifle her own yawn. She might be used to not getting a full night's sleep but even she had her limits.

The two girls played different games in the yard, ranging from tag to Daruma-san Ga Koronda, while Sanae watched with a small smile.

They played all morning and soon it was time for lunch, which both hungry girls greatly enjoyed. After lunch they walked back out into the yard and saw that Titan was finally awake and happily munching on some grass.

"Hey Akiko would you like to go for a ride?"

Akiko's eyes lit up brightly in glee as she let out a squeal, and ran as fast as she could over to Titan.

"N-Nagisa-san are you sure that's a good idea?" Sanae had some reservations about letting her grandbaby go near the large animal that could hurt her without even trying.

"It's okay Oba-san. Believe it or not he actually likes young children. See." Nagisa pointed over to where Titan was standing, head bent down to where Akiko could reach him, and patiently standing as she grabbed onto whatever parts of his muzzle her little fingers could.

Nagisa walked over to the two and pet Titans head as he lifted it up to great her. She then bent down and picked Akiko up before placing her on Titan's back up just below his withers. "Now Aki-chan I want you to hold on tight to his hair here okay? Don't let go." She pointed to the hairs and the bottom of his mane and she did as was instructed, grabbing two small hand fulls of hair and holding on tightly.

Nagisa led Titan around the yard while making sure to keep an eye on Akiko who was bouncing up and down on Titan's back with joy. She smiled at the little girl, glad that she could bring her such joy, when she saw a flash go off and heard the click of a shutter closing. "Well this is an interesting surprise." Honoka said, lowering the camera from her eyes.

She had just gotten home from school and couldn't deny that the scene was absolutely perfect. This was her family.

"Okaa-san look, I'm a cowgirl!" Akiko squealed.

"I see that, and you make such a cute cowgirl too. We will have to get you a hat." Honoka chuckled before looking at Nagisa. "How was your morning?"

"It was really good. We played some games after breakfast, and then had some lunch, and now here we are. How was yours?" Nagisa replied while picking Akiko up and off Titan's back. As patient as she knew he was, he could get quite cranky after a while of someone bouncing on his back. She learned that the hard way.

"It was okay. I usually enjoy school but I would have much preferred to be here. Looks like I'm home just in time for nap time." Honoka was looking at Akiko who had just then let out a loud yawn. She had small tears in her eyes, a sure sign that she tired. "Come on little one. You can play more after your nap." Honoka chuckled when she saw Nagisa stifle her own yawn. "Looks like Papa could use a nap too."

OOO

"Sounds like you've had a busy morning" Honoka said as they walked into her room after putting Akiko down for her nap. She walked over to her desk and dropped her bag onto it. She would have to remember to do it a little later. It would be difficult now more than ever to keep up with her school work, but she was determined to make it work.

"Yeah, but it was a lot of fun. She's a great kid. You did a wonderful job with her." Nagisa turned back around to face Honoka after closing her door, and was immediately forced back against the door, as Honoka slammed her back into it.

Honoka caught Nagisa's lips in a fierce kiss that ended just as quickly as it began, leaving Nagisa once again in a dazed state while her mind tried to catch up with what had just happened.

"I've been wanting to do that since the second after I left this morning." Honoka giggled. She pulled back and walked over to the bed.

"I could get used to that." Nagisa smiled.

"Hai, but right now I think it would be a good idea to talk."

"I guess you're right. Can we start with what is going on between us? I mean it's fairly obvious, or at least it is to me, but I don't want to just presume things, and your opinion is important to-"

"Nagisa, you're rambling"

"Sorry. So, um, I know it's probably silly to ask this but I have to know. Am I your girlfriend? Because after all of this I don't think I could handle not, and the idea of you with anyone else-" Nagisa was cut off again, only this time a soft pair of lips.

"You know that's really not a romantic way of asking someone something like this"

"Evil." Nagisa smiled and got down on one knee, causing Honoka go blush "Honoka, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Honoka replied, pulling Nagisa back up and kissing her once more. "Now, I know you kind of told us last night what had happened to you, but even you have to know that you left a lot to be desired. There were some things that you said when we were with your family that just doesn't make sense with what you told me before. Like about you being the only to make it off the island. You said that there were others with you, so why are you the only one to leave?" Honoka could see the fear in her girlfriend's eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I-I'm afraid of what everyone and especially you will think."

"Think of what. Nagisa you survived a plane crash, and five years on an island. I know that you are not the same person as you were when you got on that plane, but then neither am I. There is nothing that you could tell me that would make me love you any less than I do right now."

"I'm not so sure about that. Wait…you love me?"

"That's what you took out of it? Yes I love you."

"I love you too." Nagisa leaned forward to give her girlfriend a kiss when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"You're not getting out of telling me"

"Damn. Okay wel-"

"Honoka, Nagisa-san's family is here" Sanae informed them through the door.

"Saved"

"This isn't over" Honoka glared lightly at the taller girl before leading them both out of her bedroom.

They entered the living room where everyone was seated visiting and Nagisa was quickly engulfed into a hug by her mother, who was fighting off tears.

"I knew I wasn't dreaming, but it is still so hard to believe you're here." Rei said holding her daughter's face in both of her hands. She scanned her eyes over her daughter once more to make sure she was all in one piece. The scars still worried her, but she was satisfied for the time being just knowing she was there. "So how have you girls been today? Anything interesting happen?" She asked with smile on her face that immediately set both girls on edge. Though they didn't know why.

"Now dear there is no need for that. Besides I'm sure the girls have just spent their day getting settled. There is always time for interesting things to happen later." Husband and wife passed a challenging look between each other, suddenly forgetting that others were in the room.

"Neh Honoka? Did we miss something?"

"I think so, but for some reason I'm too afraid to know what it is." Nagisa shook her head in agreement before clearing her throat to grab her parent's attention. She raised an eyebrow at their sheepish looks, silently asking what was going on.

"Oh don't mind us sweetie, just a moment between two married people. You'll know what I'm talking about one day" Rei said while passing a grinning look between the two, now blushing, girls.

"Rie!"

"Oh, hush. Now what have the two of you been up to today?" Rie asked hoping to move this conversation along. Hopefully she would be able to get a confession out of the two at some point. Mother's intuition was an incredible thing, and right now hers was telling her something had already happened between the two. She grinned when she thought of what she could get her husband to do.

"Um, Okaa-san? You're starting to creep us out." Apparently her grin wasn't very subtle. "Well, Honoka had school today, so Akiko and I just played the majority of the morning. I then let her ride on Titan after lunch."

"Titan?"

"Is that the horse we passed in the yard? I was wondering why it was there."

"Yes that would be Titan. It's kind of a long story but he has been with me through nearly everything."

"Nearly?" This time it was Honoka who asked.

"Yeah, let's just say he wasn't too happy to be near me at first. So not that I'm complaining, but what are you two doing here? And where is Ryouta?"

"Ryouta is at school silly. He should be home in a few hours after practice. We stopped to by to give you some news and of course to see you. We figured you would be busy today so we figured we would come here this time."

"News?"

"Yes I was talking to my sister today and told her about you being alive and she said she knew someone who works in a news room, told them about it, and they said that they wanted to do a special on it. They plan on getting all of the families of everyone that was on the plane together and do a sort of welcome home special for you. Isn't that amazing!"

"Wow that is really cool Rei-san. Right Nagisa! Nagisa?" Honoka looked over at her girlfriend and tried to read the expression on her face.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong Nagisa was out the door and walking towards Titan. She grabbed his bridal and saddle and started tacking him up as fast as possible.

"N-Nagisa! Where are you going?" Honoka asked slightly panicked, but looking at the taller girl she could tell that Nagisa was panicking far more and she didn't understand why.

"I" Nagisa took a breath trying to steady her breathing. "I'm sorry Honoka but, I need to, I need to get out of here for a bit. I will be back I promise, but for now I just need to go." She said before exiting the yard, mounting, and urging Titan on to get as far away as possible.

"Honoka? What happened? Where did Nagisa go?" Rei came out and asked the frozen girl. She didn't understand why her daughter had made a hasty exit but it was clear that she was the cause of it.

"I-I don't know. She said she had to get away"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sure she will be alright. Come on, let's go inside and talk for a while. It's been some time since I have seen you and I would love to hear all about that little girl of yours." Rei led Honoka back inside while trying to squash the feeling creeping into her gut. She knew her daughter would be alright, but as the saying goes, once bitten twice shy.

OOO

Nagisa rode fast and hard. She had no idea where she was going, only that she needed to be far, far away. It wasn't that she was trying to get away from her family. She loved them dearly. It was the idea of facing all those family members of people she had been stranded with that was terrified of, and she had no idea how she could possibly explain that to them.

Everyone would ask questions. For right now her family hadn't been asking too in depth questions. They wanted to know how she survived. But the family of the other people on the plane? They would want to know why she was the only one. They would ask what had happened to their loved ones, and she had no idea how she would look them in the eye and tell them that they it was her fault they would never see them again.

Nagisa pulled hard on the reins, forcing Titan to stop, before jumping off and falling to her knees. She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate and her stomach began to lurch.

Throwing up what little she had in her stomach Nagisa tried to stand up. Her knees shook but she needed to move, needed to feel something. She could feel her anger begin to rise and when she spotted an old, half rotten, tree a few yards away, she gave into the urge pumping through her veins. Striding over to the tree she pulled her arm back and quick like lightning she let out a series of fast hits to the trunk.

She saw the evidence of the tear in her knuckles before she felt it. She saw her blood on the rough bark and somehow felt better about it. It was only right that she hurt after all. She didn't deserve to be happy. Not when so many weren't because of her.

"_How do I tell them?How?"_

"You know, it isn't healthy to take your anger out on something that has never done anything to you."

The voice startled her. She turned around to see and old man in his late 50's standing not too far in front of Titan, who had placed himself in front of Nagisa as protection.

"I'm sorry" Nagisa said in a low voice. She didn't know what else to do. A part of her wanted to run again. She had left to be alone, and now here was some random old man, but the other part of was too tired to move. She was too emotionally drained to resist anymore.

"Want to talk about it?" The old man asked, still keeping his distance. He had lived around farm animals for the whole of his life, so he knew when an animal was dangerous. While he thought the horse in front of him was nothing short of stunning, he also knew that the horse would not hesitate to run him down if he made any threatening movements towards its master.

"You wouldn't understand. I don't think anyone possibly could."

"Sometimes it isn't about the other person understanding, just about getting it off your chest. You'd be surprised how much better you can feel by sharing your worries with another person."

"No offense old man, but my worries aren't really your concern. There is only one person I would want to share it with."

"So why aren't you sharing it with them?"

"I'm afraid of how she will react. That she won't be able to understand."

"If she cares for you she will."

"And how would you know? You don't know what I've been through. What I've done" Nagisa trailed off into a whisper at the last part. She sighed before looking up at the man once more. "Did you hear about the plane that crashed about five years ago?"

"The one going to America? Of course who hasn't?"

"I was on that plane. We crashed on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"You were on that plane? That's incredible, to survive so long. How come I haven't heard anything about survivors? You would think something like a bunch of plane survivors from a crash five years ago would be big news." Nagisa once again turned her head down to look at the ground. "I see. You were the only survivor."

"I wasn't the only one to survive the crash, but I was the only one to make it off. My Okaa-san told me today that she notified the media about me, and that they wanted to get all of the families, of everyone that was on the plane, together."

"And you're afraid of answering their questions" It was a statement, not a question.

"How do I tell people who want to know how their loved ones died, that they really _don't_ want to know?"

"I cannot tell you that. Unfortunately I think that is something you are going to have to work out for yourself. You were right by the way; I couldn't possibly understand what you went through. What you continue to go through. I don't think anyone could. But I bet you feel better telling me even a fraction of what it is that is bothering you."

Nagisa didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She had been trying to keep it to herself and yet this old man still managed to get her to talk. She may not have told him everything, but she felt a lot better after talking about it.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I saw you ride by in a hurry. That is my barn past the field up there."

Squinting her eyes she could barely make out a farm in the distance. She stared hard trying to figure out why it looked so familiar before it came to her. This was the same field she had been riding in earlier that morning. Apparently Titan had brought her back to the only field he recognised. "Titan, come on, you can move out of the way."

Titan looked back at her, then to the man in front of him. Deciding he wasn't a threat he walked off in a different direction, determined to find a nice patch of grass to graze on.

"He listens very well, who is your trainer?"

Nagisa snorted at the old man when she thought of all the times Titan had turned his back end on her just to spite her. "I trained him myself"

"Really, someone as young as you, to train him that well is amazing. Could you possibly train others like you did with him?"

"I'd really rather not" Nagisa said while unconsciously rubbing her ribs. She didn't think you could really call what she did training. More of a wrestling match that left her more bruised and battered at the end of each day. "You said that was your barn right? Well umm, I don't think I could do again what I did with him, but I would be happy to try. I'm good with horses in general and I know my way around a stable. See because of what happened I've been out of school for so long. So I was wondering, if you would need a stable hand?"

"Hmm well I could use a hand around the barns. Seeing how well you handle that fine animal over there I'm sure you would be a good candidate. I'll tell you what, why don't we give you a trial run. You come back here tomorrow morning and we will see what we can get you to do. For now though I think it would be best if you get on home. Judging by how fast you were riding out here I would guess that you left your family in quite the hurry. I'd imagine they are quite worried about you by now."

"You're probably right. Thank you so much for everything, and I promise you won't regret giving me a try. Oh wait before I forget I had one more thing to ask."

"I'd be happy to keep your horse here. He won't cause me any problems though will he?"

"Oh thank you so much. I'm sure my girlfriend's Obaa-san will be happy to have him out of her yard, or more specifically her garden bed. As you've seen he is well trained, but he has a temperament. He is a stallion but he usually gets along okay with other horses. He doesn't like people though. He's good with children, but will run down anyone else other than myself."

"A trouble maker huh? Well no matter I got a nice big fenced pasture he can stay in with my other geldings. I feed them with large round bails using the tractor. Will that be okay?"

"It will be. I don't think I'm in the position to argue. Thank you again, but you're right I should get back. It'll take a while walking."

"Would you like me to give you a ride?"

"Thank-you, but I think the walk will do me some good." Nagisa brought her thumb and middle finger to her mouth and let out a whistle. Not long after she could hear the tell-tale sounds of Titans hoof beats and turned to see him stop in front of her. "Hey pal, you're going to be staying here okay? Oji-san is going to take care of you; I'll be back in the morning."

After getting Titan settled in his new home, and finding out where she was, Nagisa started on the long trek home. It was already early evening and she could tell it would late into the night before she made it back. "_Sorry Honoka, I guess I failed you again."_

OOO

Honoka walked into her room feeling defeated. She had just put Akiko to bed after trying to get her to stop crying after she once again had to tell her, her Papa had left and she didn't know when she would be back. She desperately wanted to help her girlfriend. Wanted to make things okay for her, but she couldn't do that if the other girl refused to let her in, refused to talk to her.

"Nagisa, where are you?"

"What happened-Mipo?" Mipple and Mepple were back to their true forms and were sitting on the bed by the pillow.

Honoka sat on the bed before leaning back and lying across it. "I don't know. Her parents stopped by and mentioned that they had talked to a relative that knew a news crew, or something along the lines. They had mentioned about doing some sort of welcome home thing for Nagisa, and that they would be getting all of the families of the people on the plane to come as well. In retrospect it does seem a little cruel to those people but I don't see why Nagisa would just take off like she did."

"Nagisa" Mepple let out an almost pained whimper for his care giver.

"Mepple?" Both Honoka and Mipple asked at once.

"I can't say much. Nagisa should be the one to tell you things, it is her story after all, but. You know that Nagisa was the only one to get off of the island right?" Honoka nodded. "Did she tell you she wasn't the only one to survive the crash?"

Honoka looked at Mepple in shock. Although a part of her had wondered if others had survived the crash she had shook it off. After all, if others had survived the crash surely they would have made it off the island as well. Nagisa would have said so right? Unless.

She gave Mepple a pleading look but the fairy could only turn his head down, giving her the answer.

"If there are families there of people that were on the plane, then they are going to be asking questions about what happened to their loved ones. Questions that Nagisa is neither going to know how to answer, or want to answer. Some things, are better off unknown."

XXX

A/N: Sweet done and within a reasonable amount of time :D If anyone has any ideas for one shots that they would like to see done let me know, cause I have zero ideas! Also for anyone that doesn't know much about horses a gelding is a castrated male.

OMAKE:

Nagisa:*Bundled up in five layers"

Ash: What's up with you?

Nagisa: It's freezing!

Ash: Welcome to Canada. One day of a major snow storm, then it goes back to being bright and sunny, now if you'll excuse me I have to rinse this dye out of my hair.

Nagisa:*Reading a book waiting. Looks up and starts laughing hysterically." Oh my god, what the hell!

Ash: Okay so it's not the colour I was going for. Shut up it's not that funny. Actually I think it's only a few shades off from your own *Replies with a teasing grin*

Nagisa: Whatever, call me when it's warm out again.

Ash: Wait you can't leave! I need your help with this and it doesn't get warm again till May!


	6. A New Day

A/N: Alright here is chapter 6 :D, Sorry for taking so long with one I had a long few weeks of work that led into an even longer week of being sick. Every time I opened the document to work on it my mind went blank and I'd end up falling asleep.

Unfortunately I can't say how quickly I'll be able to get the next chapter out as I have signed up for a 5 day course in May that requires me to read a text book and complete a work book that is almost as thick as the text book before the course starts. I'll be working on it here and there and I plan to take time off soon, so hopefully it won't take me as long as it did with this one.

I wanted to say thank you to all my readers I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story since I really didn't know how well it would be received when I first started it.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure or its characters.

XXX

Nagisa returned as she expected, well into the night. She crept into the yard and peeked into Akiko's room real quick to make sure the little girl was sleeping peacefully.

It amazed her how quickly she worried for the little girl after only knowing her for a couple of days.

She sneaked into the little girl's room and let out a sigh as she saw her sleeping peacefully. Reaching down, Nagisa pulled the blanket that had been kicked down during the night up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She backed out of the bedroom and closed the door before making her way back down the walk way. She paused briefly at Honoka's room, deciding whether or not to enter, before continuing to walk further down to the bathroom. _"I suppose it's not the first time I've needed multiple showers in a day. At least here the water is hot."_

After showering quickly Nagisa exited to shower section only to realize that she had forgotten to take a change of clothes with her. So she slowly made her way back to Honoka's room, towel clutched tightly around her body with her right hand, while keeping an eye out for any post night wanderer's.

She let out a breath when she stepped into Honoka's room, and leaned back against the door before blushing, remembering that Honoka was likely in the room and possibly still awake.

Luckily for her, her girlfriend was fast asleep, although not under the covers. It would seem she fell asleep while waiting for her to come home. She could feel the rest of her tension drain out of her when she thought of how bad she must have worried the other girl.

Making her over to her bag Nagisa began to change. Just as she was pulling an undershirt out of a bag she could hear Honoka let out a small groan in protest to waking and frantically tried to pull her shirt over her head. It seemed, though, that the faster she moved the more tangled her shirt became.

"Nagisa?" Came Honoka's small sleepy voice.

"H-Hai" Nagisa finally managed to get her shirt on a turned to face the other girl just in time to avoid getting caught.

"What time is it?"

"It's late, come on we should get to sleep." Nagisa went to crawl into her side of the bed but a hand on her shoulder and sharp glare stopped her on the spot.

"No"

"No?"

"No, you are not sleeping here. I am mad at you, and as much as I love you, I don't you sleeping here tonight. Consider it your punishment until I am awake enough to yell at you." Honoka told her before turning, getting under the covers and turning on her side away from Nagisa.

Nagisa let out a small whimper "But-but where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Don't care, just not here."

Nagisa stared at Honoka's back for a few seconds before conceding and walking out of the room. She casted one last look over her shoulder, trying to see if her girlfriend would change her mind, before closing the door and looking around. It wouldn't be the first time she has slept outside. Not by a long shot. It would however, be the first time she has done it in years without Titan there to keep her warm, and be her pillow.

She stood there for a moment wondering where she would try to sleep for the night. As often as she has slept on the ground she didn't feel safe doing it, and even though she knew she was safe here, her instincts were too strong a thing to ignore after only a couple of days. So instead she made her way over to one of the trees in the yard and climbed up to nearly the top. She found a thick enough branch to settle herself on and resigned herself to a long night of anything but restful sleep.

OOO

Honoka awoke feeling less than rested. She had, had a fitful sleep and kept searching for warmth on the other side of the bed that never came. _"Maybe I shouldn't have kicked her out of bed last night" _Honoka thought as she stretched her limbs and climbed out of bed.

She walked out of her room and turned towards her daughter's room. It was still a little early so she was sure Akiko would still be in bed. Sure enough her daughter was still sound asleep, so Honoka backed out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.

After completing her morning routine, Honoka walked back out and stepped down onto the grass. She looked around in confusion. "_Where did Nagisa go? Don't tell me she left again."_

Honoka began to feel sad when she thought the other had left once again. She was close to letting her emotions overcome her when she heard a low groan come from one of the trees. Confused she walked over to the tree and looked up.

There half sitting, half laying, on one of the higher limbs was Nagisa. Honoka wasn't sure what to make of the sight but was amused none the less. Taking in a deep breath she called up to her sleeping girlfriend. "NAGISA!"

In her defence she realised that, that might not have been a good idea the second she called out.

Nagisa awoke with a jolt and turned to her right to find what had disturbed her. Unfortunately she had forgotten where she had fallen sleep the night before.

Nagisa could felt a sensation that she become all too familiar with during her life, falling. She dropped a few feet before a branch caught her in the stomach flipping her so she was no longer facing the ground. Another small branch caught her in the shoulder causing her to grunt in pain. She hit a few more branches on the way down before hitting the ground a few steps in front of Honoka with a thud.

Honoka watched in horror as her girlfriend came crashing to the ground. "Nagisa! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Honoka asked. She was by the taller girl's side but was too afraid to touch her in case she made things worse.

"Ouch. That hurt." Nagisa grunted out before slowly standing up. She arched her back and felt relief when she heard a couple of cracks, causing Honoka to cringe at the sound. "I'm okay Honoka. I've fallen from higher places."

Nagisa rotated her shoulder to try and loosen it up a bit. She's found over the years that it was easier to just walk it off. Crying over pain wouldn't make things better, just worse. Actually crying over anything was generally a bad idea.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Nagisa pulled Honoka into a hug. "I'm sorry for leaving again"

"It's okay. I'm not mad, I mean I am mad, but Mepple explained it to us."

"He did?" Nagisa asked with apprehension. "What did he say?"

"He didn't tell us everything. He just explained that you were probably…put off, by the idea of having to face all those families, and I understand it, really I do. I just wish you would talk to me about stuff like that rather than running away. I want to help you Nagisa, and I want to understand, but I can't do that if you won't talk to me." Honoka sighed when it looked like her girlfriend wasn't about to open up. It hurt to know the other girl didn't trust her with what had happened to her, especially after she told her, her own story. "Alright, I won't ask. I'm here for you when you do feel like it."

Honoka pulled herself out of the other girl's embrace and began walking back to her room with a heavy heart. She didn't make it far before she felt a hand on her own stopping her.

"It's not that I don't trust you Honoka. Or anything of the sort. You're my best friend and I trust you more than anyone, but a part of me so scared of the consequences. Please understand; I'm just not ready." Nagisa pleaded with her. She knew it wasn't fair to the older girl, but she just couldn't do it.

Honoka looked into her girlfriends and could see a storm of different emotions. She took a deep breath and released it. She wasn't thrilled that she wouldn't be getting answers but she couldn't force the other girl either. "Alright, just no more running away, okay?"

"Okay" Nagisa grinned before leaning in and capturing pursed lips in a kiss. It took a few seconds but she was finally able to get the dark haired girl to relax into the kiss.

They stood, getting lost in the kiss, for a few moments before the need for air became too much. They parted and smiled at each other before Nagisa realised that it was already light out.

"Shoot I have to go."

"What! Did you not hear what I just said? No more running"

"I'm not running, I swear. Do you remember how I was talking about a farm that I noticed on my ride yesterday?"

Honoka nodded, then looked around and let it finally sink in why something felt a little different out there. "Where _is_ Titan?"

"I'm getting to that. Well he brought me back to that place and I met the owner when I was in the field…well" Nagisa moved her right hand behind her back in an attempt to hide it. "Anyways, he noticed how well Titan was trained and asked if I would be able to do it again with some of his own. I wasn't sure I could, or wanted, to train other horses like I did with Titan but I said I would give it a shot. I asked if he needed an extra set of hands and he said he would give me a trial run. I'm supposed to go over there this morning, but I guess I'm going to be late. Great first impression, huh?"

"I'm sure it will be alright, and congratulations. It's still pretty early so I can drop you off soon, but I would like for you to at least be here when Akiko wakes up. She was pretty upset last night."

Nagisa felt a pang of guilt run through her. She hated that the little girl had been upset. That she had been the cause was even worse. "Alright, whatever it takes I'll do it. You two come first, always."

OOO

After a nice breakfast and a heartbreaking goodbye to Akiko (she really didn't want them to leave again), Honoka dropped Nagisa off at the farm before heading out to her classes.

Nagisa stood for a second watching Honoka drive away before turning to go look for the old man that owned the farm. "_Maybe I should have asked for his name before I left yesterday"_

Walking over to the barn Nagisa saw Titan trot over to the fence from the paddock right next to the barn so she changed her course to say good morning. "Hey pal, how was your night? Do you like it here?"

She rubbed his muzzle for a few seconds before continuing on to the stables. Entering the barn Nagisa was quite impressed with the layout. The barn had 12 stalls in total, 6 on each side, with a wide cross section in the middle separation it into to four sections of three stalls. At the right of the cross section was a floor to ceiling sliding door that was open which led to the paddocks. To the left was just a regular door, but decorated around the door was a bunch of ribbons and pictures of different events. At the other end of the barn she could see a large open wash area, a manager's office, and a tack room for all of the saddles, grooming brushes, and other such equipment.

Looking around Nagisa found the owner mucking out one of the farther stalls on the left and she felt her palms begin to sweat. First day on the job and she knew she was already off to a bad start. With any luck this old man would need the help bad enough to overlook her tardiness. Nagisa knocked on the open sliding door of the stall and offered a sheepish smile before looking to the ground from the look the old man was giving her. It seemed no matter what she did she managed to make people angry at her. With any luck he wouldn't do anything as bruising as Honoka had.

"You're late. Not a very good first impression kid."

"I know I'm so sorry. I got home late and was kicked out of bed, fell out of a tree, then I had to spend time with my girlfriend and daughter… and…and… you really don't care about this. It won't happen again, I mean okay it might, but I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't."

The old man just raised his eyebrow at her, not quite sure what to make of the rant. Hell not really understanding much of it.

"You have a daughter?"

"Um, well, I mean, she's my girlfriend's daughter but she calls me Papa so I guess she is kind of my daughter." Nagisa blushed at the implication of having a daughter with Honoka. She hadn't really had a chance to stop and think about what letting the little girl call her Papa meant. Never really thought of it as meaning that it would also make the little girl _her_ daughter, and that would mean she has a daughter with Honoka. It felt surreal, but so incredibly right.

"Alright I'll let slide given your unusual circumstances and the fact that I'm sure your family wants to keep you close for as long as they can. Just try not to make a habit of it."

"Yes sir."

"Now let me show you around, and then I'll have you start by helping me muck out these remaining stalls."

XXX

Honoka was having a relatively normal day at University. If only she could concentrate on the science lab long enough to complete it so she could go home. Reading over the questions again for what felt like the hundredth time she was starting to get frustrated. She knew she should have completed this easily within half an hour but her mind wouldn't stop racing long enough for her to focus.

It was pointless really. Until Nagisa chose to open up to her about what she had been through there was really no sense in thinking and worrying about it. But as much as she told herself this, she just couldn't help it.

Honoka could see in her girlfriend's eyes that what she'd been through was been terrible, and that it still haunted her.

She wanted to help. Needed to do something to ease some of the weight that seemed to be constantly piled on top of the taller girl's shoulders. But she didn't know how to do that without knowing what the cause of it was.

"Hey Honoka, I'm surprised your still here, your usually the first one gone."

The voice startled Honoka out of her thoughts and she turned to see one of the few friends she had managed to make at the University. Aya was of the same height and build as herself, but had dyed red hair so dark it often looked black, and deep brown eyes. They had met in their advanced chemistry class on the first day, both being assigned to one another as lab partners.

Honoka to this day isn't sure what made the other girl decide she wanted to be friends and not take no for an answer, but she wasn't complaining. The other girl had become someone she could rely on over the course of the year.

"Usually yes, it would seem I am a little preoccupied today."

"So I can see, you want to talk about it?" Aya asked with a concerned tone in her voice. There wasn't much that could make the smartest girl she had ever seen unfocused. The only real thing being her daughter.

She had learned that over the course of the year about her daughter, and while she was never told specifics on how she came to be, Aya could make a good guess based on her friend's reaction when she had asked about Akiko's father. So she dearly hoped it wasn't anything to do with the little cutie that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"I suppose, you'll be hearing about it soon anyways I'm sure. See the other night, the night of my birthday oddly enough, I got an unexpected visit, a gift for certain. Do you remember what I told you a while ago about a friend of mine that died on that plane crash going to the US?"

Aya nodded her head. "Ya the one that crashed midflight, I remember hearing about it on the news. What about it?" She thought it was weird that her friend brought this up. While she was never afraid to talk about her best friend, she never willing brought her up in conversation either. She knew it was too hard on the other girl to think about what she lost.

She even teased Honoka at one point that she must have been in love with her friend based on how she talked about her. The look on Honoka's face was enough to confirm her allegations and make her feel like a complete jerk all in one go. She spent most of the night apologising to the other girl.

"Mm, this is going to sound really weird, but, that night, Nagisa came home"

"She came home?" Aya asked slowly to make sure she heard the other girl right. Honoka nodded her head and she couldn't help the traces of her sarcastic side come out before she could stop it. "What are you seeing ghosts now? Honoka do we need to have the talk about drugs and how they affect your mind?"

Aya shivered at the glare she was receiving. _"Okay, so not the smartest thing I've ever said to her, but definitely not the worst." _

"No I am not seeing ghosts, and _NO_ I have not been doing drugs. I have a two year old daughter what are you thinking? Nagisa is still alive; she came home literally the other night."

"Ohh, gotcha. Wait, what? How is that possible?"

"Apparently the plane crashed on an island somewhere in the pacific. She said she had only just got the chance to get off the island and came straight to my home."

"Wow, that's incredible, no wonder you are so unfocused, though I'm glad it's something good. I was concerned something happened to Akiko. So how did she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get off of the island. I mean I would assume some ocean liner picked her up or something but you think that would bring a lot of publicity before they could even dock and then you would have already known ahead of time she was still alive. Unless she was unconscious or something like that."

"I don't know" Aya gave her a disbelieving look "I'm serious. She won't tell me anything. She just said that she had a chance to get off and took it. So I'm assuming that means she was conscious when it happened, but you're right. Catching a ride with a passing liner would bring much more advanced news."

"Hmm, that's odd. Did she say anything about what happened? I can only imagine what it must have been like."

"Nothing. She keeps acting like she wants to tell me but then changes her mind. She's afraid of what I'll think of her once she does. I just wish she would realize that nothing she tells me could change how I feel about her."

Aya nodded her head in understanding. Something pretty bad must have happened if the lost girl thought her best friend would think differently of her if she told her story.

Aya could see that this was eating away at her friend, and since she was unsure how to tread through the current topic, she decided a change of topic was in order. "So, did you tell her how you feel yet?"

The comment had come after a long period of silence in which Honoka had returned to doing her lab work, as there was only ten minutes left of class, causing her to snap the end of the pencil from pressing too hard. This caused her friend to laugh at her startled expression.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Aya she has just gotten back from being gone for five years. She has a lot on her mind right now. So yes, I told her I feel." Honoka ended with a smile. "I couldn't live with anymore what if's."

"So what happened? I'm guessing by the look on your face that she didn't turn you down."

"No she didn't. When I'm with her, everything just feels so, right. You know? I love her so much, which is why I can't stand that she won't tell me anything. I want to help her, but I can't do that if I don't know anything."

"Hmm, I get that. I don't know what to say, just give her time. Maybe then she will open up about. Don't forget it's all still pretty fresh in her mind. She probably needs more time to process everything herself first. What?" She asked when Honoka gave her a weird look.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I have my moments." Aya smiled to her friend. A few seconds of silence passed, where Honoka went back to finishing up the last couple of questions on her lab sheet, when Aya decided she wasn't done grilling her friend for details just yet. "So, is she a good kisser?" Aya laughed at the bright red expression on her friend's face, taking that as a yes.

XXX

Even though Honoka had gotten out of class later than usual she didn't go home right away. She didn't know what the hours were like where Nagisa would be working now, but she figured she could stop in and at least say hi, or see if she needed a lift home. It really was a decent distance from her home, and if Nagisa had, had to walk home the night before than it was no wonder she was so late getting back.

Honoka parked the car and exited looking around the area to see if she could spot her girlfriend. She immediately spotted Titan at the fence and decided to go say hi to tall steed hoping he could point her in the direction. "_I think I'm losing it if I'm counting on an animal to give me directions."_ "Hey Titan, where is Nagisa?"

Titan flattened his ears back for a second before flicking them forward and looking off in the direction of the indoor riding arena just past the barns.

"Thank you. I guess I shouldn't comment about asking animals for directions."

Honoka walked off towards the arena while taking in her surroundings as she went. Surely she would need the information at a later time if Nagisa was going to be working here. It bothered her that the other girl thought she needed to get a job, but she understood her reasoning. With having been out of school for so long it would be difficult to go back and relearn everything she would need in order to graduate and go to college.

To be honest she wasn't even sure what her girlfriend would have done by way of school anyways had she gone through it all with her. Nagisa hadn't known what she wanted in life in junior high, and while she knew the other girl probably would have eventually figured it out, she wasn't sure Nagisa would have been completely happy with what she would have settled with.

Walking along the long side of the white wall, green topped arena Honoka could hear heavy beating footfalls muffled by the loam sand footing inside.

Reaching side of the arena Honoka turned left and saw a normal door to her immediate left and a larger door, stretching across the majority of the width side, big enough to fit a tractor through. The opening could be opened or shut by a door opener at the top of entry way much like a garage door opener.

The opening itself was fenced in by five metal bars evenly spaced reaching up higher than her head, running from the wall of the arena to the middle where a long gate with a single wheel is latched to the bars keeping it closed for the time being.

Peeking through the gate Honoka could see a very dirty Nagisa holding a rope that extended about 10 feet and attached to a brown horse, with a white stripe on its face much smaller than Titan, by the halter on its head. The horse was trotting in a circle around Nagisa while she kept it going with a long stick that formed into a longer whip at the end in her right hand.

She watched, arms crossed on top of one of the bars while resting her head on her arms, as Nagisa led the horse in circles moving around the arena, making it go faster or slower by raising and lowering the arm with the whip in it.

Nagisa was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't even notice she had a visitor until she slowed the young gelding to a stop and starting leading him to the front of the arena. She let a smile split her face when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey, you stalking me now?"

"Well I have to do something to make sure you come home." Honoka regretted her choice of words when she saw the taller girl wince. She had meant it as a joke, but she should have known that it was still too fresh, and that the other girl would still be feeling guilty about it to take it as lightly. "I'm sorry Nagisa. I didn't mean it as an accusation."

"I know, it's alright." Nagisa reached up and pushed the lever at the top of the door so it would swing open. Leading the yearling out, she turned and gave Honoka a kiss on the cheek. "So not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

"I got out my class later than normal so I thought I would come see if you were done and wanted a ride home. It really is no wonder it took you so long to get home last night if you walked."

The two girls walked back to one of the smaller paddocks where there were a few other younger horses, and Nagisa led the gelding into the paddock where she took off the rope halter and let him loose to see his friends.

Turning she closed the gate and hung the halter off the post beside the gate where several others were resting, and turned once more to link her hand with Honoka's before leading her over to the stables.

"I just need to go see Oji-san to make sure there isn't anything else he needs my help with, then we can go."

"Why don't I wait here then?"

Nagisa just shrugged her shoulders; it didn't matter to her either way. She walked into the barn and quickly found the old man in the manager's office.

"Hey Oji-san, I was just wondering if there was anything else to do today? I have ride here if not."

"No I think I worked you enough for one day. Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning. Try not to be late this time alright?"

Nagisa felt her cheeks heat up "I won't". She turned to leave when his voice stopped her.

"By the way, good work today. You will definitely be an asset here."

Nagisa just smiled to him and left the barn to meet Honoka. She smiled at her girlfriend and once again took her hand. "Ready to go home?"

Honoka smiled in return and nodded, quite liking the idea of having a home with Nagisa.


End file.
